What once was, What is, What's to be
by emilyaten
Summary: It is towards the end of the war Hermione is asked by Snape to watch over Draco. Hermione/Snape
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

It is towards the end of the war. The Burrow is being used as Headquarters for the Order. Dumbledore is dead, Snape is still playing spy for the Order and all of the Horcruxes have been found and destroyed, all that is left is to find Voldemort and kill him. Hogwarts is closed until the war ends.

Chapter 1

"Ronald get up!" Hermione said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm up" Ron said still asleep. Hermione had had it; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron. He flew up into the air and was dangling from his ankle.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron shouted.

"That is no way to speak to me Ron."

"You could have just woke me up like normal people do."

"I tried about a hundred times. The meeting starts in five minutes." Hermione said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Could you at least let me down?" Ron shouted after her. She flicked her wand over her shoulder and he fell into a heap on his bed.

"Why I put up with her" He muttered to himself while pulling on pants.

"Because you Love her." George said as he entered the room.

"Well she obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"Course she does."

"Yea well what do you know about love?"

"Well considering I'm the one who is engaged I would say I know a lot more then you do."

"Yea whatever." Ron said as he walked from the room pulling on a shirt and heading downstairs.

***

"So we are winning?"

"Yes Luna we are winning." Said Mrs. Weasley. She was never that fond of Luna to begin with but she had to at least act civil, now that she was engaged to George. Yes for George's sake she thought to herself.

Luna gave a huge grin exposing her blindingly white teeth. George leaned over and kissed her. Luna had defiantly grown up over the summer. She was curvy and her long blond hair was sleek and shiny, and her breasts had grown a surprising amount in such a short period of time, and were quite impressive.

"Well if no one has anything to add then this meeting is over." Snape said as he was leading the meeting.

Everyone got up from the table and went in separate directions, Hermione and Ron and Harry were going to go up to Ron's room to get away from everyone in the overcrowded house.

"Hermione I need to talk to you" Snape said, and seeing the look Ron gave him added "in private if you don't mind."

"Of course" Hermione said then followed Snape outside. They walked side by side to the garage. Snape held the door open for Hermione to enter before him.

"I hate to do this to you." Snape said once he had entered the garage. "but I need a favor."

Hermione only gave him a puzzled look so he continued.

"As I know you and Draco Malfoy are not on the best of terms, but you are the only one I can entrust this task to."

"What 'task' do you want done?" Hermione said complete with air quotes. She and Snape had become close friends during the war, they learned to trust each other and Ron was severely jealous.

Snape gave a smile then continued "Draco has seen the light and wishes to join the Order and denounce his Death Eater ways. He needs our protection.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I need your help to protect him. You are the only one I trust to protect him Hermione. Everyone else would just kill him once they got him alone." Snape said sounding very concerned.

"Fine I'll help"

"Good all you need to do is take him when I am gone."

"Whoa wait I said I would help not baby-sit."

"Please Hermione I need you help." Snape said. Hermione looked into his eyes and could tell he was desperate; Malfoy was like a son to him.

"Fine" she finally said after a minute of silence. "But only because he means so much to you."

"Thank you Hermione" Snape said enveloping her in a hug.

"Yea your welcome" Hermione said then walked out of the garage.

***

The next morning Hermione woke up to the sound of humming.

"What do you want Ron?" Hermione said without opening her eyes.

"Please don't ever call me that again." Came a cold familiar voice.

Hermione shot out of bed and grabbed her wand off the night stand. "What are you doing in my room Malfoy?"

"Well Severus told me I was to stay with you; he left about an hour ago." He said as he unpacked his things.

"So why are you unpacking your things here?" Hermione demanded.

"He said I am to stay with you at _all times_. So if I'm sleeping here you might want to consider wearing pants to bed." Draco said as he looked her over. She was wearing a t-shirt that said BAM across the front; he assumed it was a muggle thing, and black lace underwear. He didn't mind her not wearing pants once he thought about it, they were both adults after all they could handle it.

"What I wear to bed is none of your business." Hermione spat.

"It is now." Draco said plopping down on a bed that was not there when Hermione went to bed the night before.

"Where is Severus?"

"Oh Severus now is it?"

"Yes we have become friends, which is also none of your business."

"Death Eater meeting, probably looking for me." Draco said

"And why would they waist their time looking for you?"

"I was in the Dark Lords inner circle, I know what his next move is and I know how they operate. What I know could end this war and destroy the Dark Lord. That is why they would be looking for me."

"Whatever" Hermione said "Close your eyes"

"Why?" Malfoy said sitting up.

"So I can change my clothes." Hermione said.

"I have seen pretty much everything as it is." Malfoy retorted.

Hermione gave him a stern look. Not wanting to argue further he closed his eyes and flopped back on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't gotten one review yet *tear* I love getting feed back so please review.

Chapter 2

"But why does he have to stay in your room?" Ron asked.

"Because I need to keep an eye on him when Severus is not around." Hermione replied absentmindedly as she made her bed.

"Oh Severus is it." Ron retorted angrily. Hermione knew better then to use Snape's first name around Ron, he always got angry.

"Ron will you please relax!" Hermione said.

"Relax! How can I relax Hermione? The girl I love is falling for my worst enemy." Ron practically yelled at her.

"I'm doing him a favor Ron." Hermione said impatiently.

"Right a favor" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Well you can just get the hell out of my room if you are going to be an ass Ronald." Hermione yelled pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ron said hugging her. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Things aren't the way they used to be." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Why not? Why can't they be?" He pleaded.

"Because I don't love you Ron. Why do we have to do this again? I tell you the same thing every time, why can't you just accept it? You are making us both miserable."

"I can't just stop loving you Hermione."

"Leave…Get Out…NOW!" Hermione sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands, then started to cry. Then she felt someone sit on the bed next to her and put an arm around her.

"I told you to leave Ron." She said not wanting to look at him.

"And I do believe I told you not to call me that again." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm sorry; me and Ron just had another fight." She said.

"It's alright. When you are ready we can talk about it." He said, then put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him and hugged her. A new wave of tears rushed over her. Some time later she had stopped crying.

"I am sorry Draco this isn't any of your problem" She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Nonsense, I'm your roommate now, you can tell me anything." Draco replied with a smile. Hermione smiled back.

"I just don't know what his problem is. I told him a thousand times that I don't love him and I don't want to be with him. If he keeps this up it is going to ruin our friendship. And that is the last thing I want." Hermione said then lay back on her bed.

"Yea I know what you mean." Draco said thoughtfully then lay back on the bed next to Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Yea, you can't imagine the trouble I had when I had to tell Blaise that I wasn't into him." Draco said.

Hermione turned her head to look at him but he was already looking at her with a big grin on his face. Then they both broke into hysterical laughter. They laughed until they cried and were light-headed. Then finally Hermione managed to say "You aren't half bad."

"Yea your not that bad yourself." Draco said.

"This roommate thing could work out."

"Yea friends even." Draco said then looked at Hermione.

""Yea friends" She said then put her hand out for him to shake it. He took it and shook her hand. They both smiled.

***

"So how are things going with Draco?" "Snape asked.

"Really well, he has settled in as you can see." Pointing to his bed, then sat on her own. "Where have you been lately, you have been gone more then usual?"

"With the Dark Lord. I will discuss it at the meeting." Snape said.

"I should probably go wake Ron if there is a meeting." Hermione said.

"No don't worry about it, Draco is waking him." Snape said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Draco said he wanted a word with him." Snape said "About what happened."

"Oh" Hermione said felling a little better about the situation. "Me and Draco are going to Diagon Alley today. Do you want to come with us?" Hermione said hopefully.

"I would love to, but I can't there are other things that need tending to." Snape said, then seeing the sad look on Hermione's face "But I will go with you on Saturday. I promise." He said then went to kiss the top of her head but at the same time she looked up causing their lips to touch. "Snape pulled back but then looked at Hermione; her eyes weren't angry or surprised, but loving and happy. He continued to kiss her.

***

At the same time Draco walked into Ron's room, pointed his wand at the lump on the bed, muttered a spell and water shot from his wand and landed on the lump. Ron yelped and jumped out of bed. Draco laughed. "You should defiantly consider wearing pants to bed." Draco was pointing at Ron's boxers. They were hot pink with little yellow rubber ducks on them.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Meeting twenty minutes."

"Where's Hermione?"

"After what happened last time you talked to her I thought it best that you have as little opportunity as possible to torture her." Draco snarled.

"I don't torture her." Ron spat back.

"Really that's odd because I vividly remember her crying on my shoulder after you were through with her." Draco yelled.

"Yea well if she would stop acting like she doesn't love me then we wouldn't be having this problem." Ron yelled back.

Draco took his wand and put it to Ron's neck and his face was less then an inch from Ron's.

"If you don't stop fucking with Hermione and leave her alone then there won't be anything left of you for her to love." Draco threatened.

"Get out Malfoy, I will handle my woman anyway I choose." Ron said trying not to sound scared though his voice shook noticeably.

"She is not your woman Weasley." Draco snarled then jabbed his wand a little harder into Ron's neck then left.

***

Twenty minutes later the meeting started, and it was the most awkward meeting Hermione had ever attended. Draco sat to her left and Ron to her right, both boys fuming. Hermione leaned over and asked Draco what was wrong "Nothing" he replied then pointed to Snape who had just stood up to speak. Hermione and Snape locked eyes and Snape looked as if he had been momentarily confounded a full ten seconds passed before he found words.

"We are here to discuss what the Dark Lord is planning to do about Draco's disappearance."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly considering Ron and Draco were constantly shooting nasty looks at each other behind Hermione's back, and Snape seemed to falter every time his eyes meet with Hermione's.

What Voldemort was planning to do was rather simple, he was going to completely ignore Draco's disappearance, act like he didn't even exist.

After the meeting had finished Hermione and Draco went up to their room to get their things for their trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione who had packed all her things the night before only had to grab her bag and decided to head down to the kitchen to wait for Draco. Halfway down the stairs though Ron pinned her against the wall.

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Ron you're hurting me."

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Ron let go of me."

"You and Malfoy are dating behind my back aren't you, wait till I tell Harry, he'll go bizerk."

"You got it all wrong it's not like that."

"Don't lie to me Hermione, know you two are together. And after everything I did for you. This is how you repay me!" Ron yelled, then felt a wand being stabbed into his back.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Draco said in he deadliest voice.

"Shut up you stupid ferret." Ron retorted.

"Very clever Weasley, now leave."

"Whatever go on your little date, we can talk when you get back, ok Hermione." Ron said then walked away.

"You okay?" Draco asked Hermione once Ron had left.

"Yea" she said felling a little upset. Draco hugged her.

"Don't let him spoil your day, let's just go and forget about him for now." Draco said then took her hand and led her outside.

Me and Draco dating that absurd Hermione thought to herself, he is like a brother, he's my best friend. Then she looked at Draco.

"Draco _do you_ have feelings for me?"

He stopped mid stride.

"Hermione you are my best friend, that's all." Then he smiled and continued to head outside. Once they made it to the garden they apperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

***

They returned to the Burrow around mid night, Hermione had convinced Draco to go to a muggle theatre and watch a movie with her. When they entered the house it was silent, they assumed everyone had gone to bed when they heard a noise coming from the far end of the kitchen table.

"I wanted to make sure that the two of you made it back safely." Snape said from the shadows.

"Yea we are fine" Draco said "We went to a muggle theatre and watched a late movie."

"Draco why don't you go upstairs, I want a word with Hermione." Snape said.

Draco said good night then disappeared up the stairs.

"What do you want to talk about Severus?" Hermione asked. Snape looked uncomfortable.

"I wanted to ask you if you felt the same way about me as do about you." He said. Hermione got extremely close to Snape and said "That depends, how do you feel about me?"

Snape gulped "I think I am falling in love with you, not in love but falling" He said sounding unusually self conscious. "I can't stop thinking about you. I" Hermione put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Yes I feel the same way you do Severus." Snape took her in his arms and kissed her. After a minute Hermione ended the kiss. "I need to get upstairs so I can get some rest. Don't want to be tired for our date tomorrow." Snape smiled at her and kissed her one more time then let her go. He watched her walk away and wondered why he hadn't felt this way sooner. They could have had so much more time together.

When Hermione arrived in her room she quickly undresses and put on a t-shirt to sleep in. She had long ago stopped caring if Draco saw her change. They were friends and only friends she told herself.

She hopped into bed to discover Draco already there wearing only his boxers. She thought nothing of it. They had taken to sharing a bed lately. It filled the void they both felt from being separated from their family for so long.

"So you and Severus, huh?" Draco said.

"Yea I guess so" Hermione replied. Draco rolled over to face her; he put an arm around her and hugged her. "I'm happy for you." He said then kissed her forehead to show that he meant it.

"You know Snape is like a father to me, so if you are dating him then that makes you like my mother." Draco looked at Hermione. They both laughed.

"Night Draco"

"Night Mum"

They both laughed again.

"Night Hermione" Draco said, then they both fell asleep.

Press the button

You know you wanna.

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to Mariuslover66 for her great review

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She had been having a dream but couldn't remember it now that she was awake. She looked at her clock 6:30 am. There was no way to get back to sleep now that she was up. She got up showered and dressed. She went down to the kitchen to make tea but when she entered the kitchen she found that George had beaten her to it.

"Want some" George said motioning to the pot of tea in from of him. Hermione went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup then sat across the table from him. He picked up the pot and poured some tea into her cup.

"Why you up so early?" George asked.

"Bad dream" Hermione replied "You?"

"Couldn't sleep, too fussed about the wedding."

Hermione had managed to distance herself from all the preparations and commotion caused by planning the wedding.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked secretly hoping that the answer was no.

""Naw, everything is done, I'm just getting cold feet I guess. I mean it's gunna be a huge change. Luna will be my _wife_ not just my girlfriend anymore. We'll be starting a family soon, and with the war and all don't know if I can handle it." George said.

"There is nothing to worry about" Hermione said putting a comforting hand on his arm " In seven days time you will be marrying the girl of your dreams, the war will be over soon, everything will be fine."

"Yea your right" George said through a yawn "I'm gunna go upstairs and try to get some sleep. Thanks for listening Hermione." He got up and put his cup in the sink and headed back upstairs. Hermione could hear him make his way up to his room, then silence. Hermione drained her cup and took care of it along with the tea pot. She didn't have to wait long before the kitchen door opened and in walked Snape.

He looked up and nearly jumped upon seeing Hermione.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up this early" He said still a little shaken.

"I couldn't sleep" Hermione said trying not to laugh at how easily Snape was frightened.

"Oh…Well…Yea…Is anyone else up?"

"Not anymore, George just went back to bed."

"Oh…um are you ready?"

"Yea" Hermione said with a big smile.

"If you don't mind, I was thinking we could go somewhere else today. I really want to show you something." Snape said. Hermione gave a nod.

Snape held out her hand for her, Hermione reached out her hand and took Snape's in hers. They walked out into the warm morning air; the sun was just about to rise.

"We have to apperate there and seeing as you don't know where it is. You should probably side-along." Snape said looking down at Hermione. She tightened her grip on his hand. Then the next thing she knew they were standing on top of a steep hill in the middle of nowhere. There were no towns at the base of the hill, and all she could see on the horizon was trees. She could see for miles. On the very top of the hill was a huge maple tree. She watched as the seeds, that muggle children often called helicopters, swirled their way to the ground. She observed how the sun peaked over the trees on the horizon, and how the wind seemed to whirl around her as if hugging her. This had to be the most peaceful place on the earth, it seemed that on this hill and this hill alone there was no sadness, no hatred, and no war. Everything was at pace.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Snape's voice. "Do you like it?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I love it" she said. She put her arms around him and looked towards the sunrise with him. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly but if you look over there," He pointed over to the left of the sunrise "You can just see the towers of Hogwarts; I assume Hogsmead is on the other side." Snape said then wrapped his arms around Hermione and rested his chin on her head. "I haven't brought anyone here before." He looked down at Hermione who in turn looked up at him. She slowly closed the distance between her lips and his, and kissed him softly. "I'm flattered." She said. They watched the sunrise together then lay on the grass and watched the clouds and talked for what seemed like only minutes but soon it was getting dark.

"So are we dating now?" Hermione asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I don't know" Snape said furrowing his eyebrow. "Yes we are" he said after a minute of silence.

Hermione rolled over on her side to face Snape and propped her head up on her hand.

"So what do we tell everyone?" She asked him.

"Well lying would be near pointlessness" he said "they are bound to figure it out if they haven't already."

"What are we going to do about Ron when he finds out?"

"Well that one is easy" he smiled "If he tries anything I'll just kill him." They both laughed.

"Unless Draco already beat you to it. Come to think of it, leaving those two alone probably wasn't the best idea" Hermione said.

"Don't worry; if they kill each other then we know they will be there when we get back." Snape said then smiled to Hermione.

"What is it going to be like after the war is over?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Snape said then he rolled onto his side and putting his head in his hand mirroring Hermione.

"Us. I will be going back to Hogwarts to finish off school. You will be going back to Hogwarts to be a teacher. McGonagall definitely won't stand for that."

"We will figure it out when the time comes." Snape said then pinned Hermione to the ground and began kissing her.

"I'm trying to be serious." Hermione said.

"Well…I'm not" he said then began kissing her again."I want to make the most of the time we have now. "He said then continued kissing her.

Hermione giving up trying to be serious, flipped Snape over on his back put one leg over him so she was straddling him and grabbed his wrists pinning them to the ground.

"Who's a big manly man now?" She said jokingly. Snape smiled up at her, she leaned down and began kissing him.

When it became completely dark they decided that it was time to head back to the Burrow. Hermione side-along apperated back, though she knew exactly where she was going. When they arrived at the Burrow all the lights were off, they assumed everyone was asleep. Snape walked Hermione inside and they said their good-nights in the kitchen, ending with one final kiss.

Hermione went upstairs and undressed and put on a t-shirt. She crawled into be to find Draco right where she had left him.

"Big day?" Draco said.

"Yea I had fun" she replied with a smile.

"Good" He said. "Oh and if you were wondering Weasley is still alive"

"Darn" she said jokingly then kissed his forehead "Night"

"Night" Draco replied then returned the kiss.

A/N: Please review. I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE!!!" Ron Yelled.

"IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ROLANLD!!!" Hermione yelled back.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ASK YOUR PERMISSION TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Y-your what?" Ron stammered his voice now at a normal level.

"Yes Ron, my boyfriend." Hermione said trying not to laugh at the stunned look on Ron's face.

Ron seemed to loose the ability to speak momentarily, but all too soon for Hermione's liking he found his voice.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Long enough"

"So is it serous?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

Hermione bit her lip "Severus" she said bracing herself for the explosion.

Ron mad fists and his whole body tensed.

"This is your idea of a joke right?" He said through clenched teeth.

"No" Hermione said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Ron punched the wall just left to her head. His fist passed so close to her cheek that she felt a breeze. "NO!" He yelled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room.

"Where are you taking me exactly" Hermione shouted starting to loose her temper.

"You" He said "Are going to break-up with that git."

Hermione jerked her wrist from his grip and ran back up the hall to her room and locking the door. Ron pounded on the door. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He yelled through the door.

"You can't make me break-up with Severus."

"Like hell I can't" Ron yelled back then threw himself against the door. "Unlock this god-damned door right" *thud*

Hermione opened the door to reveal Draco standing there holding his wand with a mad grin on his face and Ron on the floor at his feet.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked.

"I only stunned him, but man did it feel good." Draco flicked his wand and Ron floated up the stairs. "A little nap won't hurt him." Draco smiled. "So I take it he found out." Draco said walking into the room and lying on his bed. He patted the spot next to him. Hermione taking the hint went a laid next to him.

"Yea, he took it better then I thought he would though." Hermione rolled onto her stomach and put her arms up around her head and buried her face in the pillow. Draco rubbed her back.

"Forget about it, he's a git." Draco said. They both laughed.

"Thought I heard yelling." Snape said entering the room. Hermione and Draco looked up at him.

"Ron found out." Hermione said. Walking over to Snape.

"Where is he?" Snape asked looking furious.

"Doesn't matter Draco took care of him this time." Hermione said then wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright, but next time." He said smiling then returned Hermione's hug and kissed her.

***

The rest of the week Ron decided to completely ignore Hermione. She only saw him at meals and meetings; otherwise he was in his room. Draco didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it, but Hermione was upset.

"We have been friends for seven years." She said to Draco on Saturday morning. He was helping her lace up the dress she would wear to Luna and George's wedding. "Seven years is a long time. You can't be friends with someone for that long then just pretend they don't exist."

"Hermione you can't decide for him. If this is how he chooses to handle this then there's nothing you can do, he's stubborn. You know that. He'll either come around and accept it or he won't. There's nothing you can do at this point." Draco said then turned her around having finished lacing her dress. He held out his tie to her. He could do it himself but he knew Hermione liked doing it. She took the tie and started to put it on him.

"I think I should go talk to him." She said.

"No, not till after the wedding." He pleaded.

"No, I think I'll go. I'll just be casual about it. You know "How's the whether and what not." She patted his perfectly tied tie. She turned and disappeared thorough the door. Draco hit his forehead with his hand then shook his head.

Hermione knocked on Ron's door. "Come in" he said. She opened the door and walked in. Ron's face instantly looked as if it had turned to stone.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Ummm….I was just wondering if you have seen Harry today" She half mumbled.

"No" Ron said without emotion.

"Oh well do you need help with anything?"

"No" Ron said again.

"If you see Harry could you let me know?" She said uncomfortably.

"Him and your boyfriend left around four 'o'clock this morning." He said sounding upset.

"Did they say where they wer…"

"No" Ron cut her off.

"Do you know when th…."

"No" Ron said cutting her off again. "Could you just leave now?"

Hermione left without another word.

A/N: That's all for now. Next Luna and George's wedding. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Around 8:30am Mrs. Weasley walked into Hermione and Draco's room.

"I want you both downstairs in ten minutes." She said.

"Why is the wedding so early?" Draco asked.

"Luna says wrackspurts are not as active before noon, or something along those lines." Mrs. Weasley replied waving a hand in the air and rolling her eyes. She checked her watch and jumped. "Nine minutes!" she said then rushed from the room.

Draco got up off the bed where he and Hermione had been lying talking about "The Ron situation" as they now referred to it. Draco put out a hand to Hermione; she took it and allowed him to help her up.

"I still say leave him be." Draco said continuing the conversation they were having before they were interrupted."Hop on" He said offering to piggy back Hermione. She jumped on and put her arms around his shoulders allowing her hands to dangle in front of his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Let me put it this way" She said "You and Blaise have been best friends all your lives, right."

"Yea"

"Ok, well imagine if over night he stopped talking to you and was mad at you for no good reason."

"Well that's different" Draco said.

"How so?"

"I never snogged Blaise" Draco said setting Hermione down as they arrived in the sitting room.

"Alright, fine, it's different, but you understand don't you." Hermione said.

"Yea I get it." Draco said putting his arms around her shoulders and hugging her. "I'm just saying that everything will work itself out." He kissed the top of her head the released her from his hug. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for the wedding to start.

The small kitchen was packed. Hermione could name everyone there but she didn't see Harry or Snape. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen followed by Ron who did not look at all happy about the situation. He would have happily stayed in his bedroom but after much deliberation with Mrs. Weasley he decided to come down.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands for attention causing Draco to jump and Hermione to laugh at his expense. "A little twitchy are we?" She said. The silence fell.

"Okay everyone." Mrs. Weasley said loud enough for the whole room to hear. "The bride is ready and we will be starting momentarily. So if you will all please head out to the Garden and take your seats then we can get going."

Everyone did as directed and within five minutes everyone was seated in the garden on chairs that were draped with bright yellow fabric on the bride's side and green on the groom's side. Ron was in the front row on the groom's side sitting with his mother and the other Weasley's. Hermione and Draco sat on the bride's side along with Neville, Dean and the Patil twins. Luna's father who had been killed by Death Eaters a month before was not present but instead there was a picture of him sitting on the chair closest to the aisle. Fred who would be marrying George and Luna stood in front of everyone. Mrs. Weasley wanted a minister to do it but Fred had made a good argument. 'He's my twin and if anyone is going to magically bind him to anyone it should be me' Mrs. Weasley had no decent reason why he couldn't so she gave in. George was standing next to Fred awaiting Luna's arrival.

Music started and everyone turned in their seats to watch the bride. Luna walked out of the house following a bright yellow carpet that had been lain out, and divided the bride's side from the groom's side. She was wearing bright yellow dress matching the carpet and the chairs on her side. The dress had little white flowers adorning the bodice and the same white flowers flecked her hair that hung down to her waist. She walked gracefully following the carpet and stopped when she reached the first row of chairs. She bit her lip and everyone held their breath fearing what she might say. "I need someone to walk me down the aisle." She said. Everyone took a breath, but Draco was already up and half way down the aisle before anyone registered what exactly she had said. He held his arm out to Luna.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle" he said. Luna smiled and took his arm. Hermione heard a snort of disgust from Ron, but ignored him.

"Perfect" Luna said "We may proceed." She had a huge smile on her face as she approached George. When they reached the end of the aisle Draco gave a little bow to George who smiled at him, then kissed Luna's hand and returned to his seat next to Hermione.

"That was really sweet." Hermione whispered as he sat down.

"I did it for her. No girl should have to walk down the aisle alone on her wedding day." He said

"When I get married will you walk me down the aisle?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled at her "Of course" he said then put his arm around her and pulled her close enough to he could kiss the top of her head. "You're my best friend; I would do anything for you." He said then released her.

The music stopped. Fred pulled out his wand. "Please join hands" he said to George and Luna. "George Weasley do you promise to love Luna Lovegood through all that may come your way?" Fred said.

"Yes I do" George said, and then Fred placed his want on his hand. A ribbon of green light spiraled around his hand, up his arm and around his whole body.

"Luna Lovegood do you promise to love George Weasley no matter what challenges you may face?" Fred said.

"I do" Luna said. Fred placed his wand on her hand and a bright yellow ribbon of light spiraled around her hand, up her arm and around her whole body.

"Do you both promise to love each other unconditionally and promise to face the challenges that press upon you as one?" Fred said.

"Yes" George and Luna said at the same time. The ribbons of light unspiraled then joined together and circled around them both, then burst into what looked like yellow and green mini-fireworks. Every one clapped and cheered Fred yelled 'just kiss her already' above all the noise. Then out of nowhere Harry and Snape appeared in the aisle. Everyone fell silent. Neither one looked terribly injured, a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise nothing life threatening. Snape nudged Harry. Then Harry spoke "Voldemort has fallen" he announced. Everyone applauded and cheered again. Luna appeared at Hermione's side "This is the best wedding ever" she said "I made a new friend, married the man of my dreams, You-know-who has fallen, and not a single wrackspurt." Hermione laughed "Yes this is the best wedding" Hermione replied then hugged Luna who then went off to join George.

Hermione noticed Harry and Snape standing by the garden wall, Snape was saying something to Harry, and when he had finished talking Harry smiled then gave a nod. Snape turned away smiling and walked towards Hermione. "I think I'm gunna go talk to Luna" Draco said then disappeared. Snape enveloped Hermione in a hug the kissed her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when I left. You must have been so worried. It was sudden I hardly had time to dress. I should have told you." Snape said rambling.

"It's no big deal" Hermione said not understanding why he was so upset.

"But it is a big deal. What if I died? I didn't say good-bye. You would never know what happened." Snape said rambling again.

"Yes, but not saying good-bye gives you even more reason to return." Hermione said sweetly trying to calm Snape.

"I missed you" He said smiling then kissed her again. They heard the clinking of glass and turned to see Harry holding a glass of wine.

"To Luna, one of my best friends and George, who has been like a brother to me. I wish you the best. To the defeat of Voldemort. And to new love." Harry winked at Snape when he said the word love. "But mostly to Mrs. Luna Weasley, for being brave enough to marry into this circus. Cheers!" Harry finished the downed his wine in one drink. Everyone drank then cheered. Harry walked over to Ron and sat down next to him. Ron had not moved since the wedding started and didn't even listen to Harry's speech.

Hermione turned to Snape "You told Harry?" She said.

"Well yea, I said I was worried I wouldn't return." Snape said. Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"If I didn't return he was to give you this." He pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was gold and shaped like a heart with an old-English 'S' engraved into it. "My father gave this to my mother when they first started dating." He said while he put it around her neck and fastened it.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said "Thank you" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Draco choose that moment to walk over to them. "So are we official now? No more hiding it? Not that you were doing a good job at hiding it." Draco said with a smile.

"Yes" Hermione said. Snape smiled then kissed her again.

_Reviews are a great motivator. And they are fun to get, I love to hear what you have to say._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next couple of days were filled with celebration. It seemed like everyone Hermione knew stopped by Hogwarts teachers, DA members, even Kingsley, who had been appointed minister immediately after Voldemort's fall, found time to turn up.

Ron stayed in his room more now, the meetings were over now and with all the visitors meals had become irregular, making it so Ron only had to leave his room once a day.

Hermione had taken Draco's advice and stopped trying to get Ron to talk to her. Harry on the other hand bothered Ron enough for the both of them. Harry didn't see a problem with Hermione dating Snape. When he expressed his opinion to Ron it backfired.

"All I said was that you are happy with Snape and if you are happy then he should be happy for you." Harry said sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. She was still half asleep and trying desperately to stay awake long enough to listen to Harry.

"Then he tried to cures me." Harry finished.

"Just leave him alone" Hermione mumbled wondering when Harry was going to stop talking, she had just fallen asleep when Harry came in to talk to her.

"I can't just leave him alone, he's my best friend." Harry argued.

"What about me? I'm not your best friend. Harry that hurts." Hermione said joking.

"Well yea you are my best friend to but you have Draco and Snape. I just have Ginny."

"Exactly, I took his two worst enemies and made nice with them, and you took his baby sister and well you make nice with her all the time." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh come one we don't do it that much" Harry retorted.

"Anyways he feels like we took everything that was the trio and threw it out the window. He'll get bored then realize that he is being a git and come talk to you. But for now go back up to bed." Hermione said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"I can't, Ron kicked me out." Harry said.

"Fine then take Draco's bed." Hermione said waving her hand in the direction of his bed.

"Then where will he sleep?" Harry asked.

"Well he usually sleeps with me." She said not rolling over to look at Harry.

Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look Harry, it's not like that." Then Harry's eyebrows skyrocketed. _She's good. _He thought to himself, then undressed and crawled into Draco's bed. Harry did not like the sound of that _I'm in Draco Malfoy's bed_ he gave a full body shiver, then rolled over and fell asleep almost as fast as Hermione did.

The next thing Hermione knew she was woken by the sound of Draco yelling.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?"

"Sleeping"

"Well no shit. Why are you doing it in my bed?"

"Hermione said I could"

"Oh will you two shut up!" Hermione bellowed. "I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask?"

Draco spoke at a normal volume. "Why is he in my bed?"

"Ron kicked him out of their room; I figured since you usually sleep with me it would be fine if he used your bed."

"Well you were already asleep I didn't want to wake you." Draco said.

"Well that worked didn't it" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I can leave" Harry piped up.

"No stay here" Draco said. Getting into Hermione's bed with her.

"Good-night" Hermione said.

"Night" Harry and Draco said at the same time.

***

A/N: I seriously considered throwing in a little Draco/Harry ship here but decided it didn't work with the story. Sorry for all you DM/HP shippers.

The next morning Hermione was woken by Draco walking into the room with a basket full of robes.

"What are those for?" Hermione yawned.

"Mrs. Weasley just washed them for us. Here" He said handing her a letter, then throwing one to Harry who was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. They both opened the letters. Hermione's Jaw dropped.

"We go back to school in two days!" Hermione said.

"I know I got one too." Harry said waving his letter in the air. "Why are you so concerned? Thought you couldn't wait for school to start again."

"Yea I can't wait, but what about me and Severus?" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said "Yea you should probably go figure that out."

Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room, in just her underwear and a tank top reading 'Talk nerdy to me'.

Harry and Draco looked at each other after she left the room and laughed.

"Did you see what her shirt said?" Draco said.

"Yea, let's just hope Ron doesn't see that. Then we will have a full on riot on our hands." Harry replied.

"Should we go after her?"

"No she'll be back soon enough."

"If she gets mad it was your idea." Draco said

"Fair enough"

Hermione arrived in the kitchen to find Snape sitting at the table alone. He looked at her clothes and tried but failed to hide a smile.

"I go back to Hogwarts in two days." Hermione said.

"Yes, so do I." Snape replied.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I am going to go back and teach Potions, and you are going to go back and be a student." Snape said calmly.

"But does McGonagall know about us? Will I be able to take Potions? I need to take potions to become a healer." Hermione said rather quickly.

"It'll be fine. As long as we don't boast about it at Hogwarts, and I treat you like I treat all my other students. No special treatment."

"How are we going to be able to spent time alone?"

"I will make sure we get time alone. Very often." Snape said sensing her concern. "I promise"

"Ok." Hermione said looking down then seeing her shirt and her bare legs. She felt her face turn pink.

"I told Draco I would take him to Diagon Alley today to get his things for school, I was going to invite you but if that's what you are wearing I think it better you stay here." He said while getting up from the table and walking towards her. He smiled then put his arms around her waist. "Maybe we should both stay here Draco can handle himself right." Snape said then kissed her. Hermione could feel him smile against her lips. She pulled back, "Or maybe we should make this trip as short as possible, so then we could spend the rest of the day somewhere a little more private." She smiled devilishly.

"That sounds like a much better plan."

"Oh Harry should probably come with us. It is probably not the best idea to make him go with Ron."

"Oh I don't know" Snape said joking. "Alright but hurry"

Hermione turned and started to walk away. Snape slapped her butt, "I said Hurry." He said then smiled again.

Hermione ran all the way back up to her room.

"Hurry up and get ready" She said quickly getting dressed herself.

"Ready for what?" Harry said.

"We are going to Diagon Alley to get our things for school." She said quickly.

"With who?"

"Severus is taking us"

Harry and Draco looked at each other then turned their backs to each other and dressed. Hermione ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put on her make-up in record time. When she returned to her room both Harry and Draco were dressed and ready. Hermione grabbed her bag and turned to Harry and Draco.

"Ready?"

"Yea, but what's the hurry? Diagon Alley isn't going anywhere." Harry said, but Draco just smirked at her.

"You never know." She said. "Let's go"

They headed down stairs and met Snape in the kitchen.

"Ok let's get going" Snape said barely a tenth of a second after they entered the room. They all walked out into the garden and dissaperated to the Leakey Cauldron.

They went to Gringott's then went to find a robe shop. Most places had been whipped out during the last couple days of the war. Harry, Hermione and Draco were all fitted for new robes. Then they went to the apothecary to get ingredients for Potions class. Snape picked pretty much everything they got so they wouldn't pay for things they didn't need. Harry insisted they go get lunch because he was starving. After they had lunch they went and got parchment and quills and other things they would need. By noon they had everything they came for and returned to The Burrow.

Hermione quickly put her things in her trunk and started back out the door when harry stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He said putting his arm across the doorway.

"Out" She said ducking his arm and running down the stairs. Harry looked at Draco and shrugged his shoulders. "What's up with her?"

"You saw what she was wearing when she went to go talk to Severus this morning." Draco said.

"Yea, so."

"We are her best friends we don't notice her, but imagine if Ginny walked up to you wearing what Hermione was wearing this morning." Draco said laughing at Harry.

Harry was silent for a minute then a smile slowly appeared on his face. Draco snapped his fingers in his face. Harry came too.

"So they are?" Harry said.

"Probably" Draco said then laughed at Harry again. "I can't believe it took you that long."

"What do you mean?" Harry said. Draco laughed again.

"Hermione is attractive, and other guys see that. You have to remember that." Draco said.

"That's…well that's gross she's Hermione." Harry said making a face.

"Yea but not every guy is her best friend."

"Wait so did you ever see her like that?" Harry asked.

"No. I went from hating her to being friends with her over night, there was no transition stage." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione went back down to the kitchen to find Snape and Ron sitting at the table. Snape had his back to the door that Hermione walked in, Ron however was facing her. He looked about like he was going to cry. Hermione walked up to Snape and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"You ready?" She asked quietly trying to pretend that Ron wasn't there.

"Yea let's go" Snape said getting up from the table. "We are finished right?" He said to Ron who nodded. Hermione and Snape started towards the door then Ron said something.

"Can I talk to you when you get back Hermione?" Ron asked his voice a little cracked. She nodded back to him then he lowered his gaze back to the table. Hermione and Snape walked out to the garden and dissaperated hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I have been loaded down with school, work and softball so sorry.

Chapter 7

Hermione didn't know where she was but she did know that when they left the Burrow it had been a bright sunny day, but here it looked more like early evening. _It looks like any other suburban neighborhood, so what are we doing here_. Hermione thought.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Spinners End" Snape replied with a smile then took Hermione's hand and led her down the side walk. They stopped in front of a very normal looking house. It didn't look like anything special to Hermione.

"Here we are!" Snape said spreading his arms out. He looked at Hermione expecting excitement but instead got a confused face. "My house" he said, then put his arms down. A smile spread across Hermione's face.

Snape opened the front gate and allowed Hermione to go through first. When they reached the door Snape blocked it.

"You have to promise not to make fun of the décor." Snape said seriously.

"I promise" Hermione said, then Snape opened the door and allowed her to enter.

Everything in the sitting room was either black or green. The lamp shades, bookshelves, carpeting and tables were all green. The walls were black with green LV symbols as the border that reminded Hermione of the Luis Vinton symbol. The couch was black with the same LV symbols patterned all over it. Hermione laughed.

"You promised" Snape said.

"I'm sorry but I had no idea that the dark side was so couture" Hermione said trying to stifle her laughter. "Who decorated?"

"My wife" Snape said then caught himself " She isn't my wife anymore."

Hermione had stopped laughing. "No?"

"No" Snape said "It was a long time ago."

"Well who was she?" Hermione said out of curiosity. She couldn't be mad at him, _he did have a life before me_ she thought.

"Apep Black" Snape said stiffly "She was The Dark Lord's daughter."

"I didn't know Voldemort ever had children." Hermione said.

"He didn't she was just his favorite." Snape said.

"So why aren't you still together?" Hermione said now more curious then before.

"The Dark Lord killed her fifteen years ago."

"And you haven't redecorated in fifteen years?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Well I really haven't had anyone to impress for fifteen years." Snape said smiling.

Hermione put her arms around Snape and rested her entwined hands on his lower back.

"Did you love her?" She asked.

"No" Snape said looking into Hermione's eyes. "I never loved her."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Because she loved me and The Dark Lord would not have her unhappy." Snape said, then smiled at Hermione. "You are the only person that I can say I have ever loved." He said as he put his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and kissed. She could feel his muscles through the fabric of his clothing, and she could faintly hear his heart beat.

"I love you too" Hermione said though it was muffled because she still had her face buried in his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I would show you my room but the décor is much worse in there." Snape said. Hermione looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"Worse? I have got to see this." She said then Snape took her hand and led her to the staircase.

"After you" Snape said with a bow. Hermione laughed and started up the stairs. The staircase led to the second floor of the house, which was one huge room. The bed looked to be the size of two king sized beds. The blankets were black with the LV symbol in green patterned on them. The whole room was the same design, black with the green LV symbol. All except the ceiling which had the Dark mark painted against what looked to be the night sky but upon closer inspection showed to be a meticulous paint job.

"And you sleep here?" Hermione said pointing to the dark mark.

"Yep"

Hermione sat on the bed.

"Well it's comfortable, I'll give you that." She said the laid back on the bed, propped up on her elbow. Snape lay down beside her.

"That's the only reason I sleep here." He said "But I don't remember telling you that you could try out my bed." Snape said with a devilish smile.

"Oh well then" Hermione said then got up "I'll just leave then shall I?"

"No I don't think you shall." Snape said pulling her down on top of him. "I will have to hold you hostage, you don't lie on my bed and get away with it you know."

"Excuse me, but I think I'm the one with the upper hand here." Hermione said. Then Snape flipped her onto her back and was on top of her.

"No I don't think you are." He said with a smile, then he kissed her. The moment was then ruined by the perfect timing of Snape's stomach, which grumbled loudly.

"You hungry?" Snape said. Hermione laughed.

"Yea" She replied.

"I'll go make something. You wait here." Snape said then kissed her again. He got up and walked out the door.

Hermione stretched then let out a sigh. She looked at the clock on the side table _7:36_ it read. She took off her shoes and dropped them at the foot of the bed, then she crawled up towards the pillows and pulled the blankets back and covered herself with them. She laid her head on the pillow which gave off the aroma of Snape, she buried her face in the pillow and inhaled his scent. She smiled to herself then drifted into sleep.

_She and Snape were sitting in the grass by the lake at Hogwarts. She was sitting between his legs with her back to him. He had his arms wrapped around her. The students paid no attention to them. Snape kissed her neck then they were walking through Hogsmead hand-in-hand. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered their drinks, then Snape leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. They were in Snape's study Hermione was sitting on his desk, he had papers to grade but she hadn't seen him all day, she refused to move until he promised he would see her today which he did then kissed her. They were in Snape's room at Hogwarts, Hermione was curled up in his bed, Snape was getting ready for bed then he returned to his room_ _"You know you have to leave soon" He said to her. "Can't I just stay here tonight" She replied sleepily._

"Hermione" Snape was next to her trying to wake her. "Here" he said "handing her a sandwich. "You're going to have to leave soon" Hermione took the sandwich.

"Why?"

"Because Molly will have a cow if you are out all night again." Snape said smiling.

"Well let her then, I don't care." Hermione said then took a bite of her sandwich.

"I will never hear the end of this you know, Molly gives me enough grief as it is." Snape said finishing off his own sandwich.

"What do you mean; she hasn't said anything to me." Hermione said her sandwich almost gone.

"Well she wouldn't you are her guest. I on the other hand am not, so she has no problem pestering me." Snape said.

"Well let me stay here tonight and we can both go talk to her tomorrow." Hermione said finishing her sandwich.

"No it's fine. You don't have to bother with Molly." Snape said then kissed her forehead.

"Alright, but I'm staying tonight anyways." She said with a smile.

"I know, I wouldn't be able to stop you if you really wanted to anyways." Snape said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower before bed." He replied. Hermione looked at the clock again _9:47_.

"It took you that long to make a sandwich?" Hermione yelled behind him as he went out the door, he didn't answer but instead shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Hermione was content with staying in the bed but if she was staying the night she would need something to sleep in so she got up and walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, she spotted a shirt and held it up, it reached to her knees.

"This will work" She said to herself.

She undressed and pulled the shirt over her head. She picked up her clothes and put them at the end of the bed with her shoes, and then she climbed back into the bed.

She didn't have to wait long for Snape to return, but when he did her breath caught in her chest. He walked in dripping wet with steam billowing off his body and a towel tied at his waist. He was fit to say the least. Hermione watched him as he walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers under his towel. He pulled the towel off his waist and started drying his arms. He took his wand and pointed it towards his head and muttered something and his hair was immediately dried. He put his wand back on the dresser and dropped his towel in the hamper. He walked over to the bed and climbed in behind Hermione, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Then released her.

"We go back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow." He said with a sigh then put his arms up and rested the back of his head on his hands. Hermione caressed his stomach with her fingertips, feeling the ripples from his abs.

"And to think you were going to send me back to the Burrow" She said smiling then kissed his chest.

"Yes to think" He repeated. "Is this what you really want?" Snape asked.

"What do you mean? Would I rather be here then at the Burrow? Yes." She said.

"No. I mean me. Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes of course I do" Hermione said propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at Snape. "Why wouldn't I?" She finished.

"Well so far I have lost you your best friend, put your education at risk and not to mention put you in an awkward spot." He said, brow furrowed in thought.

"What are you talking about awkward spot?"

"Well you have only just turned eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you and mine is already half gone."

"That doesn't matter, as long as we make the most of the time we have now, everything will be fine." Hermione said. "I promise" Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"Your right I shouldn't worry right now, but you won't be able to pull this at Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Pull what?"

"I can't have a student sleeping in my bed at Hogwarts." Snape said then smiled. "No matter how much you want to stay." He kissed her.

"Well then we should make the most of the time we have now" Hermione said with a devilish smile. She threw one leg over him so she was straddling him, then kissed him. He put his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him again this time biting his lip a little, which she found out drove him mad when he flipped her on her back and began kissing her everywhere he would get too. He pulled her shirt off her and kissed her chest and stomach.

A/N: That's all for this chapter, I'll let you're minds wander. Reviews are appreciated as always.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but school again, and graduating ya know it gets a bit stressful. Oh and please review, it keeps me going.

Chapter 8

Hermione woke to the sounds of Snape's deep sleeping breaths. She lay there enjoying the feeling of waking up next to the man she loved. She could feel the heat emanating from his still sleeping body next to her. She wanted dearly to lean over and kiss him until he woke, but refrained. She gently brushed a stray piece of his long dark hair from his face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply letting out a faint sigh. She carefully climbed out of the bed trying not to wake him. She stood by the bed and looked down upon him, she felt as if a butterfly collection had been set loose in her stomach. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs and into the sitting room. She walked through a doorway and found herself in a kitchen. She quietly searched the cupboards for a glass, and got herself some water. She returned to the sitting room and sat on the couch wearing the shirt she feel asleep in the night before. She sat there in the semi-darkness listening to the sounds of the house when a tap on the window gave her a fright. She jerked open the window and an owl deposited the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand, closing the window she returned upstairs. She crawled back into the bed and gently kissed Snape on the cheek. He didn't stir. She placed another kiss on his lips, he flicked his eyes open then squinted in the feint light from the curtains, then closed them again. Hermione deciding it was time for drastic measures flung her leg over Snape so she was straddling him and leaned down taking handfuls of his shirt and kissed him several times, making sure to make loud kissing noises. He opened his eyes, looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning" He said with love in his eyes. She handed him the paper which he placed on the side table. He looked back up at her put his hands on her sides and pulled her down onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her in a loose embrace. They lay in that position until Snape had time to wake completely.

"Breakfast?" Snape asked Hermione as she sat next to him. She nodded. Snape called for a house-elf. A tiny female elf appeared. She had long blond hair that hit the back of her knees, and brilliant green eyes that would have put Harry's to shame. She looked at Snape and said "The usual?" Snape relied with a nod.

"And you miss?"

"A bagel and some pumpkin juice please." Hermione said smiling brightly. The elf disappeared.

Snape leaned over and pushed Hermione onto her back and kissed her neck, down to her shoulders and across her collar bone. Hermione took her hand and placed it in Snape's mess of black hair and gently scratched. Snape placed his head in the comfortable warmth of Hermione's chest. She took the hand that was in his hair and placed the tips of her nails just above the top of his boxers, and then slowly drug her nails up his back leaving a shiver in their wake. Snape's muscled tightened, he picked his head up and looked up at her with a devilish grin on his face.

"You're asking for it." He said, his voice shook slightly.

"No I'm not asking for anything really." Hermione replied with an equally devilish grin. Then with a small pop the elf reappeared, carrying two trays. She deposited Snape's tray on his lap then deposited Hermione's on hers. Then with another pop was gone.

***

"Have you seen my black thong?" Hermione said hearing Draco walk into the room behind her.

"No, can't say I have" Fred replied. Hermione whipped around, the color rising in her cheeks. "Wouldn't mind though if you're offering." Fred finished with a wink.

"Don't count on it" She replied, Taking her laundered robes from him. "Thought you weren't due back for two more weeks?" She said placing her robes in her trunk.

"Wanted to see you guys off." He replied. "Want help packing?"

"No, I think I can manage." She said. "Have you seen Draco?"

"Right here." He said walking through the door, he tossed her something which she immediately placed in her trunk not looking at it.

"Do you even know what that was?" Draco said laughing. Hermione paused then pulled it back out of her trunk.

"No way!" Hermione said looking at her gleaming Head Girl badge.

"Yea way" Draco said jumping up and down in mock excitement. He finally stopped jumping after Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I got one too." Draco said.

"Great I'll go tell mum that you're both Head Girl. She'll be so pleased." Fred said then exited the room. Hermione rolled her eyes again as Draco let out a laugh.

"Oh, Draco have you seen my black thong?"

"Oh yea, in the dresser. Harry found it last night, caught him a bit off guard I think." Draco said with another laugh.

***

Once on the Hogwarts express Hermione and Draco headed off to the Head Boy and Girl compartment, Ron to the prefect compartment, and Harry and Ginny to find their own which they did not seem the least bit disappointed.

Hermione and Draco entered the compartment to find a letter on the table. They put their trunks up and Draco read the letter aloud to Hermione who sat in a seat.

"There will be new responsibilities along with new privileges this year for the Head Boy and Girl. Firstly you will assist Professor Hagrid in transporting the first years across the lake. You will then conduct the sorting ceremony. You will also be in charge of creating passwords for the common rooms with the exception of the Ravenclaw common room which is protected by riddle. Owl me when you have decided upon the first passwords, and do not forget to let the prefects know the passwords. You will need to change the passwords throughout the year also. You will also patrol the halls and grounds of Hogwarts from nine o'clock at night until midnight. Your new privileges include your own common room to share between the two of you. You have access to all forbidden areas. Your classes will begin after lunch and finally you may visit Hogsmead village whenever you so desire. Have a marvelous term. M. McGonagall. Hogwarts Headmistress." Draco finished plopping down next to Hermione.

"What do you recon a good password for Hufflepuff would be?" Hermione asked.

"You got me" Draco shrugged.

"How about Census?" Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Got me." Hermione said.

"Yea alright." Draco said scribbling it down on a piece of paper. "What about 'Weasley is our King' for Slytherin."

"Why?" Hermione looked over at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"For laughs" Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Hermione laughed.

"Yea I like that, and 'Wrackspurts' for Gryffindor." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco nodded and wrote the passwords down. He tied them to the leg of his owl and sent it off through the open window.

"So what are you and Sev gunna do?"Draco asked plopping back down next to Hermione and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"We are gunna keep dating, but we are gunna have to sneak around, we can't have other students knowing, or staff for that matter." Hermione said leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Does McGonagall know?"

"No Severus didn't tell her."

"So you're taking his class?"

"Have to if I want to be a healer don't I." Hermione said. Draco nodded. Then the compartment door flew open. Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"What is this?" Pansy Parkinson said standing in the door way.

"Go away Pansy." Draco said.

"No I want to know why you are with her." Pansy said looking at Hermione with disgust.

"She Head Girl and I'm Head Boy you dolt." Draco replied calmly.

"They why is your arm around her? Hmmm." Pansy said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"She is my friend. Now why don't you go make some of your own?" Draco said then got up and shut the door in her face. Draco walked back to his spot next to Hermione and sat down mumbling. Hermione lay across the seat and rested her head in his lap.

"Just ignore her." Hermione said comfortingly. Draco pet her hair until she fell asleep, then soon after Draco followed suit resting his head back.

Draco dreamt of his ex-girlfriend again, he had thought of her every night since he got his Hogwarts letter. Zandra was Blaise's younger sister , she would be turning seventeen today. Draco smiled in his sleep. Her name meant 'Helper of Man' in Greek, and that was true, she was the reason he realized he was wrong to support Voldemort. They had broken up in Draco's sixth year because he supported Voldemort. She said she didn't feel loved anymore, that he was distant and he didn't make time for her. It was all true except he had loved her, more then anything in the world he loved her. He trades sides for her, she never thought that what Voldemort was doing was good. She was a caring person, loving, compassionate, but stubborn beyond all belief. Draco believed her stubbornness was what had landed her in Slytherin. But Draco went mad for it, he loved her stubbornness, he loved everything about her as a matter of fact. Draco tried not to think of her if he could help it. The mere thought of her made his heart ach, but with the prospect of seeing her again at Hogwarts he couldn't help but think about her. He was going to get her back this year, he was sure of that.

***

Hermione and Draco woke just in time to get to change into their Hogwarts robes and get to the doors, before the train stopped. Hermione pulled her hair back into a bun, and Draco was trying to flatten the back of his hair that now stood up at an odd angle. He finally took his wand and pointed it at his hair which immediately went limp. The train door opened and they heard the booming voice of Hagrid calling for first years. They made their way towards him and he enveloped Hermione in a huge hug.

"Good ter see ya" Hagrid said with a grin, releasing Hermione. Draco held out his hand for Hagrid to shake. Hagrid took his hand but instead of shaking it he pulled Draco into a huge hug.

"Good ter see ya too." Hagrid said smiling. "I'm so proud a ya."

Draco gasped for breath. "Thanks" was all he managed, and then Hagrid let him go.

Hagrid started yelling for first years again and Draco turned to Hermione and gave her a look that distinctly said 'What the hell was that about?' Hermione just shrugged and smiled.

They helped Hagrid round up the first years and take them across the lake. Hermione and Draco lead the first years into the entrance hall. They could hear the other students already assembled in the Great Hall. Draco pushed the doors open and he and Hermione led the first years towards the Staff table. McGonagall sat in the middle with Sprout to one side and Bill Weasley ,who would be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, on the other side. On the other side of Bill sat Snape, he seemed to regain the usual bitterness that he portrayed at Hogwarts, but when he saw Hermione walk up the aisle towards the staff table, Head Girl badge gleaming and a hoard of first years trailing behind her, he couldn't help but let a smile wrinkle his eyes. Hermione saw it and smiled up at him. He winked in return then resumed his flawless mask of bitterness. Which made Hermione smile more.

Draco on the other hand was scanning the Slytherin table hoping to see Zandra. He noticed how empty the table seemed. He looked for Blaise who had been his best friend, but he was not sure if he still was considering he hadn't asked for Blaise's permission to date his sister in the first place then left her broken hearted. Then Draco spotted Blaise and as he had assumed Zandra was sitting near by. Draco smiled; he knew he could win her back as long as he kept a level head.

Hermione read off the first name from a scroll she held in her hands. The first year was obviously eager as she ran up to the stool, Draco laughed to himself _a little Hermione in the making_, He placed the sorting hat on her head and it shouted out 'Gryffindor' _yep a little Hermione _he thought as he watched the girl run off to the Gryffindor table. Hermione called the rest of the first years and he placed the hat on their heads and watched as they ran off to their respective tables. The sorting was over before Draco had expected.

He and Hermione then took the stools through the door at the end of the staff table.

"So you gunna go sit at the Slytherin table?" Hermione asked. "Cuz you're welcome to come sit with me."

"No I'm gunna go to the Slytherin table, gunna get my girl back." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've got a girl, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"No I had a girl, before the war." He said sadly.

"Well who is she? Tell me everything." Hermione said eagerly.

"Later, we have to go back out there now." Draco sat the stool down in the corner, and then smiled at Hermione. They walked back through the door and went their separate ways.

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry; Ron gave her an angry look.

"Why didn't come talk to me yet?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry I forgot." Hermione said suddenly remembering that Ron had asked her to talk when she got back from going with Snape.

"It's alright; we'll talk when we go back to the common room."

"I won't be going back to the Gryffindor common room. Me and Draco have our own common room." Hermione said.

"Oh" Ron said then turned back to his plate.

"We can talk after the feast if you like." Hermione said feeling bad now. Then filled her plate.

"Alright."

The feast finished after what seemed like hours. Hermione and Ron walked to a hidden hall they found in their sixth year. They stopped halfway down the hall. Hermione turned to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, almost scared of what he had to say to her.

"Me and Snape talked about you the other day." He said standing a good five feet from her.

"And?" Hermione prompted after a minute of silence.

"Well I told him how I felt about you, and the two of you." Ron started. Hermione nodded and waited for him to finish. "He loves you Mione."

"I know."

"No he loves you" Ron said again putting emphasis on the word loves.

"Yes Ron I know."

"And I love you too." Ron said almost shyly. Hermione stiffened. "I told him that. He said that he loves you. I – I just don't know what to do anymore." Ron said. Hermione saw tears form in his eyes.

"I don't want to give you up Mione. _I_ love you!" Ron said jabbing a finger to his chest. "I tried to make you love me too, but I obviously failed. I need to know what I can do to prove it to you. That I love you and need you in my life." Ron said tears now sparkling in his eyes. Hermione didn't know how to react so she stayed silent. "He said that he loves you and will do anything to keep you in his life. Said that he has never felt so strongly for anyone else. Said he was sorry but he wasn't going to give you up."

"Ron I" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"No let me get this out. Everything I have done I did to keep you. I was an arrogant, abusive asshole Hermione, but I didn't know how to handle myself. The prospect of loosing you was too much. We had it good though didn't we? We were happy when we were together. How did we loose that?" Ron stopped and wiped tears from his face.

"I don't know Ron. It just ended." Hermione said.

"I dunno what I'm going to do without you Hermione." Ron said.

"You aren't without me, if you would just accept me as a friend and not as a girlfriend then things would be fine."

"I can't, I love you too much. I saw how you looked at him during the wedding, and I remember when you looked at me that way. I hate to say it but you need to be with him. I can't deny you your happiness, and I won't try to any more." Ron wiped tears from his eyes again then walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. He nestled his face in her shoulder. Hermione put her arms around him returning the hug. "I love you and you need to know that." He said thought it was muffled. "Go with Snape, he knows ho to treat you better then I do, and I can't watch as you fall for another man. Let me think this out, I will have you in my life again, even if it just as a friend, but I can't do it right now." Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

A/N: The butterfly collection line was from M*A*S*H* I 3 Hawkeye. But anyways please review, it keeps me going, and thanks to all those who have reviewed. The next chapter within the next week hopefully. But no promises.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter does contain a _scene _if you do not like to read said _scenes_ then I am happy to inform you it is short. If you do like to read said _scenes_ then I am sorry. You can find me on .net where I will soon be posting stories. Which may include said _scenes_ I have only written a few so far but have not posted them though there are many good stories. I would recommend _Must Love Quiddatch_ it is by far my favorite. Sorry rambling. Back to the story!

Chapter 9

Hermione walked slowly to her common room. She thought it would be a good idea to let what some of Ron had said sink in. She had had no idea just how strongly he felt for her and just how little she felt for him.

_How could he love me so much when I don't feel anything for him?_

Hermione found herself at the entrance to her common room before she knew it. She walked into the room expecting to see Draco happy and eager to see her, but instead what she got was a Draco that was sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire, face buried in his hands.

Hermione walked over to the couch sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her his eyes blood shot and his cheeks wet with tears. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was unable to form words and closed it again. Instead he buried his face in Hermione's shoulder and neck. She could feel his hot tears on her chilled skin. She pulled him into an embrace and kissed his messy blond hair.

She wanted to say something to sooth him, to make him stop crying, to relieve some of his pain but all she could manage was "Oh Draco" Then planted another kiss on his head. She held him until he calmed and the tears dried on his cheeks.

Now she understood how significant it was for Ron to let her see him cry, to tell her exactly how he felt, to let go. He would never allow Harry or even Ginny to see him in that state but he showed her.

Seeing Draco like this and feeling for him so much just made it more evident how little she cared for Ron. If she could feel this strongly about Draco's pain, someone she only just befriended, and not care about Ron's pain, her best friend all her life, then that had to be confirmation that she doesn't care for him anymore.

Draco looked back up at Hermione "Thanks."

"It's not a problem" Hermione said then paused. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Draco nodded "I sat with her…we talked…and laughed…just like before…before…before we broke up…I asked her…to see me…tomorrow…she said yes Hermione…what am I going to do?" Draco's voice was rough from crying and he was trying to resist the urge to start again.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Umm taking her out tomorrow would be a good start."

"You don't…understand…How can I…make up for…the neglect…the heartbreak…the pain…I put her through?"

Hermione would have laughed at his naiveté. "Draco you will never be able to make up for it." She said rubbing soothing circles on his back. "All you can do is show her that you have changed."

Draco nodded, then they headed out on patrol.

***

Hermione woke the next morning to find that Draco had already left. She smiled to herself then went into the bathroom to shower.

Hermione finished her shower pulled on her underwear under her towel, she dropped the towel and pulled on an old backstreet boys t-shirt that was now the perfect size for her, when she had bought it it was several sized too large.

She went to her CD player, popped in a random CD and turned it up full blast. She began dancing around her room, which she did often as it relived whatever stress she was feeling.

She danced for three songs strait before she felt hands snake around her waist, thumbs hook under the top of her underwear, a warm body press against her, a hard throbbing on her lower back, and a kiss on her neck.

"I missed you Hermione." There was no mistaking that deep almost silk like voice.

Hermione turned in Snape's arms to face him, she put one hand on the back of his neck the other on the back of his head gently dragging her fingers through his hair. Hermione could feel him throbbing against her lower stomach now. She slowly went up on her tip toes, the friction of her doing so made Snape roll his eyes and cock his head back a fraction of an inch. He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.

"It has only been two days since we were last together." Hermione said smiling at the reaction Snape had to her movements.

"Are you saying you haven't missed me?" Snape said his voice shaky. "I can leave if you want."

"Don't be silly. I have missed you terribly. Besides you couldn't leave now if you wanted to." Hermione said smiling as she swayed her hips ever so slightly.

A small grunt sounded from Snape's throat, his eyes slid shut. He kissed her, his hands slowly making their way up her back under her shirt, back down over her ass which he grasped and pulled her closer to him, making him moan slightly.

Hermione slowly backed away then lay back on her bed. She put her hands over her head. Snape did not hesitate, dropping his robes he walked over to the bed and placed a knee on it, he put a hand next to Hermione's head and placed his weight on her, he kissed her lips almost savagely, made his way down her neck and kissed her collar bone through her shirt. Hermione grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Snape copying her grabbed the bottom herm of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, to reveal a red lace bra. Snape could barely contain himself he nibbled at her neck and let his hands wander freely about her, massaging her breasts, running down her stomach and exploring her underwear, then his warm hands ran over her thighs and he gently drug his nails back up them sending shivers through her. Then he pulled her on top of him.

Straddling him she gently swayed her hips applying a gentle pressure. She leaned down and nibbled on his neck and jaw bone. His hands not leaving her ass as he tightened and loosened his grip in time with her swaying. Snape let out another moan, then

"I understand the whole dating thing but could you have at least put a sign on the door or something?" Draco said leaning against the door frame. Hermione lay on her back next to Snape trying to fight back laughter at the thought of being busted by Draco.

"Sometimes, Draco, I wonder if I should have left you to the Dark Lord." Snape said his hands pressed against his face in frustration.

Hermione let out a laugh at this. "So how did your date go?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Not nearly as well as yours, obviously." Draco said with a smile.

"No? Well maybe you should go give it another shot then." Snape's voice filled with bitterness "I have a class to teach in just under an hour and I cannot possibly do that in this state." He finished.

"Fine then, I can tell when I'm not welcome. I'll be down in the common room if you need me." Draco said sarcastically leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"We won't" Snape yelled at the door.

Hermione straddled Snape again and massaged his chest, she placed kissed on his neck and chest and swayed her hips until she felt him throbbing against her again.

She drug her nails down his chest towards his pants, a moan escaped his lips when she ran her nails over his pelvis bone, she filed that bit of useful information away. She undid the button and zipper on his pants then her threw her to her back and stood up and dropped his pants along with his boxers to the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and kissed his way up Hermione's legs to her underwear; he hooked his thumbs under the top of then and pulled then off in one fluid motion. He was back on top of her in an instant, Hermione reveled in the feeling of his warm skin against hers, then she felt him enter her and she let out an audible moan. Snape smiled widely then his expression returned to one of complete ecstasy. Hermione's eyes slid shut, allowing her to feel every sensation that came with Snape's repeated thrusts. He allowed his hands to wander, massaging her breasts, over the soft skin of her neck, up into her long brown locks of hair. He kissed her lips then traced her jawbone with his lips then making it to her neck he opened his mouth over her neck and began to suck and bite lightly. Hermione let out an exceptionally loud moan then Snape felt her tighten around him setting him over the edge as waves of pleasure over took them both. Hermione drug her nails over the sweaty skin of his back.

Snape collapsed panting onto his back next to Hermione. She leaned over him and kissed his chest, then rested her head on his shoulder.

She listened to his heartbeat steady and his breathing return to normal. Snape put an arm around Hermione and kissed her head.

***

When Snape and Hermione went down to the common room it was to find Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire, butterbeer in hand.

"Now that you have finished your date would you like to hear about mine?" Draco asked.

"Would love to but I have to teach a class in ten minutes, some other time?" Snape said then kissed Hermione and left.

"I would love to hear about it Draco," Hermione said grabbing herself a butterbeer and plopping down on the couch next to Draco, who gave a little laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ok then what did you and your girlfriend do?" Hermione asked casually.

Draco tensed up. "She isn't my girlfriend. She made that clear."

"What happened?"

"She was just right about…well about everything. Me abandoning her, not treating her like I should have, me acting like an asshole. She's right, I was…have been an ass most of my life. I did mistreat her. I told her I was sorry, that I've changed and I want to be with her again. I told her that I can be the type of man she needs in her life." Draco said as if it hurt him to say these things aloud.

"What did she say?" Hermione prompted after a minute of silence.

"That she just wants the old Draco back." He said burring his face in his hands.

"But you will never be the old Draco again. That's impossible you are different now, grown-up, changed, for the better." Hermione said as if it was a personal insult to her.

"I told her that. She wants me to prove that I am the man I claim to be. The man she always knew I could be."

"Well that'll be easy enough." Hermione said. "Just be you."

Draco nodded. "Do you wanna go to Hogsmead? I wanna get her a birthday gift. It was yesterday. I didn't think I would see her so I didn't bother but now well you know, I wanna get her something."

"Yea just let me grab some stuff." Hermione said then bolted up the stairs and was back down with in minutes.

They made their way through the castle and across the grounds and walked along the lane that lead to Hogsmead.

"What should I get her do you think?" Draco asked.

"I don't know her. You should know what to get her, you are the one in love with her." Hermione said teasingly.

"Yea I know but what if she doesn't like it? And you are a girl you know what girls like."

"She will like it because it is from you, and you put thought into it." Hermione said reassuringly.

"You should meet her; I think you would get along." Draco said as they found themselves in front of the Three Broom Sticks.

They headed down the lane to look at what shops where still around and find one that would have something worth getting. They walked until they came across a shop with a big pink sign out front that read 'Something for the Ladies.'

"Well that is just convenience." Draco laughed.

Inside everything was decorated in shades of pink and gold. Draco looked around and laughed to himself. "Pink isn't really her color."

"Well you don't have to buy something pink."

"Hermione look around this place looks like it was attacked by the color pink!" Draco said back holding his arms out. Hermione laughed.

"May I help you?" A sales witch asked in a polite voice. "Looking for something for your girlfriend I take it?" she finished looking over Hermione.

"Yes and no. I am looking for something, but not for her. She is helping me look."

"What is her favorite color?" The witch continued. "We have some lovely new things in pink over here."

"uhhh well she likes uhhh darker colors, like black." Draco said.

The witch raised an eyebrow at him but dropped it quickly. "Follow me." She said then walked through a hot pink bead curtain. They followed her through two more beaded curtains to a room the back.

"Take your time." The witch said with a smile then exited the room.

Everything was either a deep red or black. Draco looked at the things that adorned the walls and things in display cases and things in drawers until he stopped dead mouth agape.

"It's perfect." He said holding up a ring that looked like a snake. "Put it on I wanna see it."

Hermione did as Draco asked. The ring looked like she had a little silver snake wrapped around her finger. The snakes head was reaching towards her knuckle and the tail reaching towards her hand. There were black gems along the snakes body and jade eyes.

Draco looked in awe of the ring a smile spreading across his face. "I have to get it."

Hermione took the ring off and handed it back to Draco. They walked back to the front of the store and purchased the ring.

They arrived back at Hogwarts with thirty minutes left until lunch. They sat in the common room in front of the fire. Draco holding his recent purchase tightly in his hand. Hermione imagined he would have broken it if it hadn't been for the black velvet box that it was now contained in.

"You should come sit with us at lunch."

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Don't be scared, it's just a table. What's the worst that could happen?" Draco said shrugging.

"Alright, but what if she doesn't like me?"

"She will don't worry." Draco said placing a hand on her knee and squeezing it gently.

"You don't know that."

"Why are you so damn worried?"

"Well I just thought that she might see me as well a treat."

"A threat, Hermione seriously."

"You do spend you entire day with me, share a dorm with me and you lived with me when you left Voldemort."

"Ehh. That is true, but she is going to have to meet you sooner or later you're my best friend, you're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Hermione nodded as the bell rang in the halls signaling the start of lunch.

"Let's go." Draco said jumping up, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her behind him.

Draco pulled her by her hand all the way to the Slytherin table where he sat next to a girl that Hermione could honestly say she had never seem before. She had long black hair that was up in braided pig-tails that reminded Hermione vaguely of Pippy Longstocking, but it didn't make her look childish, in fact it made her look more pulled together then if she had let it hang down. She had big beautiful sapphire colored eyes surrounded by smoky eye shadow. Her black lipstick brought out the glow of her skin even more. Her skin was as pale as Draco's but she gave off a radiance that Hermione had never seen before.

Hermione was in awe of her beauty and was shaken back into herself when Draco gave her a nudge.

"You gunna sit down?" He asked.

Hermione next to Draco and she could have sworn that she had gotten a glare from the other girl, but before she could decide the other girls face was in a wide smile her eyes aglow with joy.

"Hermione this is Zandra." Draco said.

"Hi! I don't think we have met before have we?" Zandra said vary cheerily. Hermione found herself wondering how this girl had landed in Slytherin.

"No we haven't, Hermione Granger." Hermione said extending her hand for Zandra to shake it, which she did enthusiastically.

"Oh yes I know who you are. You're Potter's friend, I have heard a lot about you." Zandra replied still very cherry.

"Yes well that's what happens when you are friends with Harry. It's a bother really, can't do much about it though." Hermione replied.

"Yes, yes understandable…If you don't mind my asking why aren't you sitting with them?" Zandra said motioning to the other side of the hall. "I thought you were dating the Weasley boy."

Draco tensed at the mention of Ron, ha was still extremely pissed off at Ron.

"No me and Weasley broke up last year, bit of a conflict in interests you might say." Hermione said smiling. Draco let out a small laugh and nearly choked on his sandwich. Zandra took no notice of the joke the two of them had just shared, but instead continued.

"Who are you seeing now?" Zandra asked.

"Uhh well he's not a student here." Hermione said truthfully, but stealing a glance up at the staff table at Snape who looked just as menacing as ever, but his face softened when he saw Hermione looking at him, then quickly returned back to normal.

"Oh well that's a shame, being separated from your boyfriend, not being able to see him whenever you want." Zandra replied.

"You have no idea." Hermione said looking at Draco who wore the same expression on his face as she did.

"How did you two meet?" Zandra asked. "You and Draco I mean." She said to clarify.

"We met in first year, on the train ride here." Draco said.

"Oh" Zandra said. "And you have been friends since?"

"Well no we hated each other to begin with actually. We only became friends over the last couple months." Hermione said.

"You said that you two were best friends Draco." Zandra said nudging him.

"We are, I mean not long time friends but best friends none the less. I trust her with my life." Draco said smiling at Hermione.

"It goes both ways actually." Hermione added. Zandra looked at Hermione suspiciously for a second then returned her overly cheerful expression.

"I'll be right back, I'm gunna go say hi to someone real quick." Draco said then got up from the table and sat back down a good distance away.

Zandra lost her cheerful expression immediately and looked at Hermione suspiciously again.

"What exactly are your intentions with Draco?" Zandra asked.

"Uh nothing." Hermione replied in shock. "We are just friends."

"Good, it better stay that way. I will not loose him again." Zandra said not at all sounding threatening but as if she were talking about the weather.

"It will I promise, I have my own boyfriend. Why won't you take him back then?" Hermione replied.

"I haven't taken him back yet because I am scared he will break my heart again." Zandra said looking stunned at her own confession.

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I was the one that sat with him when he cried over you."

"He…he cried over me?"

"Yes he did. He loves you." Hermione said as Draco returned, and swat between the two girls. They both immediately rearranged their expressions to ones of happiness.

"Zandra I got you a birthday gift." Draco said pulling the little box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She opened the box and her jaw dropped. She flung her arms around Draco's neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much!" Zandra practically yelled.

"Your welcome." Draco gasped through her hugs.

Hermione looked smiling, hoping that Zandra would take Draco back, when a tap on her shoulder caught her attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see a first year looking up at her holding an envelope with her name on it. She took the envelope and the first year turned and walked away without a word. She broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a short note.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the same place._

_Ten minutes._

_I'll be waiting._

_Love, _

_Your Prince_

Hermione scanned the staff table and Snape had indeed left dinned early. Hermione looked over at Draco who was talking to Zandra. Hermione had eaten her meals with Zandra and Draco since he introduced them the week before.

Draco glanced at Hermione as she looked pointedly at the door to signal that she was leaving. He gave a slight nod and a barely visible smile, and then looked back at Zandra who had not stopped talking. Hermione jumped up and headed towards the door to the entrance hall.

She took a sharp left into the girls bathroom, she pulled out her hair tie and scrunched up her hair, she always felt a little prettier with her hair down. When she was satisfied with her reflection she returned to the entrance hall and started up the stairs. She took a right on the second floor and stopped in front of a portrait of Fawkes, she placed a palm on the birds' plumage and the portrait disappeared revealing an arched doorway. She walked through the doorway and after she did the portrait reappeared behind her, she walked down the hallway thinking to herself, wondering what the room would look like this time. Snape changed the room every time he invited she came, she could never know what it would look like.

Reaching the end of the hall she stepped out into the room. The walls of the small circular room were covered from top to bottom with books. There looked to be thousands of books all in different colors and sizes. A large chair that looked as if it could accommodate Hagrid sat in the middle of the room.

Hermione strode across the room and began to examine the books. Behind her she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

"It's amazing Severus." She said turning around to face him.

"I knew you would appreciate it." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Her grabbed her by the hand and led her to the chair in the middle of the room.

"I want to read to you." He said sitting down in the chair. Hermione sat on his lap with her legs across his.

"And what exactly are you going to read to me?" She asked, leaning against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Poems." He replied grabbing a book off the side table and showing it to her.

He opened the book and began to read.

"Lay your sleeping head, my love,  
Human on my faithless arm;  
Time and fevers burn away  
Individual beauty from  
Thoughtful children, and the grave  
Proves the child ephemeral:  
But in my arms till break of day  
Let the living creature lie,  
Mortal, guilty, but to me  
The entirely beautiful.

Soul and body have no bounds:  
To lovers as they lie upon  
Her tolerant enchanted slope  
In their ordinary swoon,  
Grave the vision Venus sends  
Of supernatural sympathy,  
Universal love and hope;  
While abstract insight wakes  
Among the glaciers and the rocks  
The hermit's sensual ecstasy."

His voice was deep and soothing; she could feel the reverberation of his words in his chest. The passion with which he spoke each word put Hermione at ease. She sat there listening to him speak but not hearing the words anymore, only hearing the passion and love in his voice.

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent."

Snape looked down in time to catch Hermione's shut as she was whisked away by sleep. He put his book back down on the side table and brought a hand up to stroke her hair, he placed a kiss on her head.

He love the way she looked in sleep. Her chest gently rising, then lowering. Her mouth slightly agape her soft breaths warm and soothing on his neck. Her arms wrapped around him in a loose embrace.

His hand ceasing motion as he made to run it over her hair once more, he himself began to fall asleep. He did nothing to fight it. Within minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

***

Zandra watched Hermione exit the great hall, she turned back to Draco and smiled sweetly.

"Listen, can we go somewhere private?" She asked.

"Uh yea." Draco said caught a little off guard. He grabbed her hand and they walked from the great hall. He led her up the stairs to his dormitory. He motioned to her to sit on the couch as he turned and lit a fire in the grate.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Um well…I…I have been thinking." Zandra said nervously.

"And." Draco prompted after a moment of silence.

"Well remember how I told you that I haven't been with anyone since we broke up?" Zandra continued wringing her hands in her lap.

"Yea." Draco said his throat dry.

"Well I…I may have lied." Zandra finished quickly.

Draco was silent, he didn't know what to say, what to do. A thousand questions ran through his head. _Who? For how long? When? How far did it go? Did she…with him? Oh god please no. Did she love him? Does she still love me? Why? Oh god why? It was my fault I know it, if I hadn't been such an idiot it would have never happened. _

"I'm sorry." Zandra said taking Draco from his thoughts.

"No, no it's my fault. I should have been a better boyfriend. We wouldn't be having this talk right now if I was." Draco said.

"No it wasn't your fault. It was my decision, I could have said no when he asked me out." Zandra said her voice still a little shaky from nerves.

"Did the two of you?" Draco asked scared of the answer.

"No."

"I don't know what I would have done if you did."

"I…I uhh…broke it off with him because…cuz…I whenever I kissed him I saw your face." Zandra said.

"Well you know I love you, and I haven't been with anyone since you, and I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"I know and I want to be with you too, but…Blaise…well he won't allow it."

"What do you mean he won't allow it?" Draco said trying to keep his temper in check.

"He said that I am not to go out with you, he doesn't even want me talking to you."

"Why?"

"He says you are untrustworthy, a liar, and a cheater, and that you will break my heart again." Zandra said not looking Draco in the eye.

"What would he know? I haven't spoken to him in a year and a half. I have changed Zandra. I'm not the same person, I have grown-up. I know that I hurt you and I know that I fucked up, but I never _never_ could do that to you again. I love you." Draco said keeping his temper, but also now having to fight back tears.

"I know but he's my brother. Draco, he would never forgive me."

"He's your brother; of course he will forgive you. How could he not, if he loves you as much as he claims then he will only want to see you happy." Draco said taking running his fingers over her hands in his.

"Draco I don't want him angry with me."

"He will only be mad for a little while, he can hate me all he wants, but if you are happy then he will forgive you, even if he won't forgive me." Draco said kissing her hand.

"Maybe you're right. How will I tell him?" Zandra said.

"Well I think he will figure it out sooner or later, seeing as you don't go around kissing every guy in the school." Draco said with a chuckle. Zandra smiled slightly, then kissed him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Draco said wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Draco would have loved to stay like that with her all night but then reality crashed down around him. He released Zandra.

"Fuck!" He said a little louder then he had expected.

"What?" Zandra asked obviously a little started.

"I have to find Hermione. We have to meet with McGonagall in fifteen minutes before patrol." Draco kissed Zandra again. "You can wait here if you wan. We will be back at midnight." Draco kissed her again, then ran from the room headed toward the secret room that Snape sat up especially for him and Hermione.

Ten minutes later Draco reached the portrait of Fawkes. He placed his hand on it, then when the portrait disappeared he ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Hermione!" He yelled when he reached the room.

Hermione and Snape both jumped nearly falling from the chair.

"Come on we have to meet McGonagall in five minutes." Draco said.

"Shit." Was Hermione's only reply as she jumped from the chair, kissed Snape and ran out the door with Draco, heading towards McGonagall's office, to report for patrol.

"You are late." McGonagall said from behind her desk.

"Sorry Headmistress. We lost track of time." Hermione panted clutching a stitch in her chest.

"Yes well don't let it happen again." McGonagall said.

"It won't." Draco said.

"Good now let's get on with this meeting." McGonagall said. "Now I need the two of you to go to Hogsmead tomorrow to supervise the trip the rest of the students will be making. You don't have to watch them like a hawk but just keep your eyes open for trouble. I need you to meet me in the Great hall at eight am. We will be collecting permission slips from third years and checking that other students trying to go on the trip have permission too. That will be all, you are dismissed."

Draco and Hermione got up from their chairs and said their goodbyes and walked from the door.


	11. Chapter 11

I really need you guys to review, so I know how I'm doing. I haven't gotten a review on the last two or three chapters. Please review, please, it keeps me going.

Chapter 11

Hermione and Draco finished patrol that night feeling more tired then usual. They entered the common room and as they did Draco looked around half expecting Zandra to have still been there, but she was nowhere. Hermione on the other hand simply plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Long night." She yawned.

Draco nodded sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment enjoying being off their feet. Draco broke the silence.

"Me and Zandra got back together."

"Hmmm. When?" Hermione replied trying to fight off sleep.

"After dinner, while you were with Snape."

"Oh, I'm happy for you. It's about time this whole drama was done with."

"It's not close to done with yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise told her not to take me back, and she recons he'll be furious when he finds out." Draco said running his hands through his hair.

"We'll then why didn't he have a problem with you two hanging around?"

"He did, but he can flip like that." Draco said snapping his fingers.

"Well I don't know what to say except that it will all work out."

"Yea but we still have to go through it."

"Yea but that is for another day, come on, bed." Hermione said getting up and prompting Draco to do the same.

"No I think I'll go to my bed tonight. Haven't slept in it yet, might as well give it a try right."

Hermione nodded.

"Well night then" She said turning to walk away. "If it doesn't work out my door is always open."

"That's why I love you Hermione. Night." Draco said then watched Hermione walk up the stairs to her room. Running his hands through his hair once more Draco got up and walked up the stairs to his room. He went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed to find that someone was already there. Draco nearly yelled but then he remembered that he had asked Zandra to stay and wait for him to get back.

"I stayed." Zandra said sleepily rolling over and putting an arm around Draco's waist.

"Yes and I'm glad you did." Draco said kissing the top of her head. "Now sleep, I have to go to Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Yea." Zandra replied as she fell back asleep. "Iluvyu"

"I love you too sweetie." Draco said smiling and allowing himself to fall asleep.

***

Draco woke with a start when a pair of pants landed on his head. He sat up to see Hermione digging through his dresser, he ducked as she threw a pair of socks over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh now you wake up, we have to be in the entrance hall in thirty minutes." Hermione said.

"Ah shit." Draco said throwing his head back in frustration.

"This is what happens when you sleep in your room. Now shower go!" Hermione said over her shoulder.

"Right shower." Draco jumped up and ran into his bathroom and with in seconds Hermione heard the water turn on.

She walked over to Draco's bed after she had finished pulling clothes for him out of his dresser. She eyed the lump on the bed the bent down close to it.

"Zandra" She whispered, nothing.

"Zandra" she said a little louder, still nothing.

"Zandra" Nothing

"Zandra" Still nothing.

"ZANDRA!" Hermione nearly yelled, and then the lump moved.

"wuddouwant?" Zandra replied finally.

"You need to get up, me and Draco have to leave soon and you need to go back to your own room now." Hermione said as sweetly as possible.

"Fivemoreminutes." Zandra replied.

"No now." Hermione replied pulling the blankets back revealing Zandras perfect curves and narrow waist. Hermione starred at her for a moment _leave it to Draco t find the perfect girl and screw it up._ She thought to herself.

Zandra sat up but it looked as if she was doing it against her will. Her once perfect pigtails were crooked, her black lip stick smeared, and her eye make-up, well it was now face make-up. Hermione held back a laugh, the pointed her wand at Zandra and the make-up was gone instantly.

"Thanks." Zandra said then stretched.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yea or as well as you can sleep with Godzilla next to you."

"I never noticed Draco snore."

"Well you haven't slept with him now have you?"

"Well we did share a bed for the last couple months." Hermione admitted scared there would be an explosion.

"Well then you are deaf." Zandra said.

"You aren't angry?" Hermione said stunned.

"No Draco said he hasn't been with anyone since me and I believe him." Zandra said plainly.

"Oh I thought you would be upset."

"Why?"

"Thought that maybe you saw me as a threat." Hermione said honestly.

"No, you and Draco are best friends, nothing more, I can tell, he doesn't look at you the same way he looks at me, and you don't look at him like that either."

"Oh well yea, so are we friends then?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"I hope so we are going to be seeing a lot of each other." Zandra said smiling.

Hermione smiled back, amazed at how easy it was to talk to Zandra, it was like when she talked to Ginny. _Ginny_ she thought I_ haven't talked to her since we arrived._ This did not disturb her though, Ginny would always be there.

"Yea I think we can be friends." Hermione said smiling. "So what happened last night?" and evil grin spreading over her face.

"Honestly, nothing, I fell asleep before you two got back last night, but if I hadn't fallen asleep." Zandra said with an equally evil grin on her face.

Draco walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist cutting off what Hermione was about to say. Zandra got up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Morning" He said.

"Morning" Zandra replied.

"Um I would love to talk but I have to get ready so If you want to meet me in the entrance hall in like twenty minutes." Draco said.

Zandra kissed him again "I'll see you in twenty minutes." She said the walked out of the room saying good-bye to Hermione on the way out.

***

"That's the last one." Hermione said.

"Finally" Draco sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Yea after we take these forms up to McGonagall." Hermione said then seeing the look on Draco's face "You go I'll take these to McGonagall."

Draco hugged her and kissed he cheek, "Thank you Hermione." He said then took Zandra's hand and took off down the path to Hogsmead. Draco had planned to spend the whole day with Zandra and wished to start as soon as possible.

Hermione shook her head at their retreating backs, then turned to find herself face to face with Snape.

"Disgusting," Snape said watching Draco and Zandra walk down the path hand in hand. "Can't keep their hand to themselves," He finished trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but failing miserably.

Hermione slapped his arm. "You scared the shit out of me," She said laughing.

"You can get expelled for hitting a teacher, Miss Granger, you should know that as Head Girl," Snape said again failing to hide his sarcasm. Hermione smiled at him.

"I have to take these to McGonagall real quick." She said.

"Well I will just have to escort you, seeing as I will have to speak to her about your punishment." Snape said.

"What punishment?" Hermione asked shocked.

"For abusing a teacher, it's against the rules," Snape said, smiling slightly.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Hermione replied.

Snape grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a hidden hallway.

"And why wouldn't I?" Snape said devilishly.

"Because I will never kiss you again," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I call bull shit."

"What? You can't call bull shit," Hermione retorted.

"Can too, you were lying."

Hermione shook her head.

"I would be willing to forget the punishment if you would agree to spend the day with me," Snape said pulling Hermione close and kissing her.

Hermione took the papers she had rolled up in her hand and slapped the back of Snape's head with it.

"You can't bribe me," She said, with her hands on her hips.

"Watch me," Snape replied, pulled her close and kissed her neck. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"Give me five minutes," Hermione said then raced off to take the forms to McGonagall.

Snape hit the back of his head against the stone wall and slid down into a sitting position waiting for Hermione's return.


	12. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don not own any characters in this story, with the exception of Zandra. Not that you guys couldn't figure that out for yourselves, but still. If you actually thought Zandra was a character in the books then you have some serious rereading to do.

I would like to that every one who has stuck with me and everyone who has reviewed or added me.

Irritable-Grizzly69

kkrrista

SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins

TammaraG

Silver Thief

Raistlin24

Mariuslover66

Anchovie

jessica94ere

ilovechocolate1988

Cilia1

meliasan

Thank you guys so much!


	13. contine?

If anyone is still waiting for me to finish this story please leave a review, because I am thinking about abandoning this story to work on my others. So if you would like me to continue it please let me know.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to Irritable-Grizzly69, Excel Go Boom, and SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Hermione mad her way to the head mistress's office. She walked slowly knowing that Snape was waiting for her and hoping to pay him back for scaring her. Hermione hummed to herself as she walked and stopped abruptly when she found herself face to face with McGonagall.

"Miss Granger" McGonagall said.

"Professor" Hermione replied trying to collect herself, this is the second time she had been frightened half to death in the last ten minutes.

"I wish to speak with you Miss Granger, do you have a minute"

"Well errr….. someone is waiting for me" Hermione replied.

"Very well I will be brief, come with me to my office" McGonagall said then turned and whispered a password to the gargoyle and started up the stairs. Hermione followed, McGonagall was seated behind her desk when Hermione entered the room.

"Sit" McGonagall motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Hermione took the seat and held out the roll of parchment containing all the names of students with permission to be in Hogsmead today.

"Thank you" McGonagall said taking the scroll. "Now I have been meaning to ask you about Mr. Weasley's odd behavior lately."

"I'm sorry" Hermione replied stunned, odd behavior, what odd behavior.

"The company Mr. Weasley has been keeping is beginning to worry me."

"What is wrong with Harry and Ginny?"

"Well that is the problem. You see, like you Mr. Weasley has abandoned Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley." McGonagall said calmly. This bothered Hermione.

"I haven't abandoned them" Hermione said shyly because she knew that she had indeed abandoned them.

"Well whatever you call it, Mr. Weasley has followed suit and his current, shall I say girlfriend is quite a concern."

"Ron has a girlfriend." Hermione said barely covering a laugh.

"Yes, and I think it would bee less funny if you knew who she was." McGonagall said quite seriously.

"Well it's not like he is dating a Slyth….." Hermione broke off seeing the look on McGonagall's face "He is dating a Slytherin?" Hermione said stunned.

"Yes, he is, one Ms. Toshi-Lilit Parkinson."

Hermione sat stunned for a moment "I will speak with him" She said getting up and walking from McGonagall's office without a backward glance.

~*~

Hermione made her way back to the hidden hallway where she had left Snape.

"There you are" Snape said putting a hand out to Hermione. She looked from his hand to his face with a disturbed look on her face.

"What is wrong?" Snape asked.

"Do you know who Ron is dating these days" Hermione said trying to sound casual and return her expression to a normal one.

"Err no I can't say that I do." Snape said confused.

"Toshi-Lilit Parkinson" Hermione said.

"Why is that your concern?"

"Because Ron is an idiot and he is not with her because he likes her but to forget me. It is my fault he is with her and he is going to ruin all his other friendships."

"He is old enough to make his own decisions Hermione." Snape said.

"No he is not, he doesn't have the first idea of how to make decisions for himself." Hermione snapped back.

"He is not your problem anymore, you do not need to care for him. He is nearly 19, he doesn't need you to tell him how to behave." Snape said.

This stunned Hermione, she knew that he was not her charge any more but yet she still felt responsible for his stupidity. He has always been like her little pet project, her child, but now he was grown-up and she had to let go.

"Yea you are right. Let's go." Hermione said then took Snape's hand and headed towards his rooms.

Snape followed with a lighter heart knowing that one less thing was standing between them. If only removing the rest would be as easy.

A/N: There you go guy's hot off the presses, I got your reviews and set to work. More will follow shortly. I have graduated and will have a lot more time on my hands. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 13

A/N thanks to Irritable-Grizzly69, and Dream-gone-wrong for reviewing, and keeping my motivation up.

Chapter 13

Snape lay in bed as he looked over at his clock it read _5:45 a.m._ He should not be awake this early, nor did he enjoy it.

"It's no wonder they execute people at dawn. Who wants to be alive at six in the _damn_ morning?" he asked himself out loud.

"I don't know," replied a rather annoyed voice. Snape nearly fell out of his bed from fright. He had not expected anyone to answer him, let alone be in his bed with him.

"What are you doing here?" Snape snapped, getting up from his bed.

"Must have fallen asleep," Hermione replied as she whipped the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes, how Snape loved those eyes, they always sparkled so brilliantly, but they were even more brilliant in the morning.

"Yes well we cannot allow that, you know that, if we get caught we could both get kick out of Hogwarts." Snape said franticly.

"Yea I know," Hermione replied, obviously not as distraught as her boyfriend. She rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Of no you don't," Snape said "you cannot be found in here, you have to go."

"But I don't want to," Hermione said with her back still to Snape.

"Well too bad, you can't always get what you want. Now Up!" Snape said making frantic up motions with his hands. Hermione rolled back over in time to see him do this.

"Are you always crazy in the morning, or is this a recent development?" Hermione asked from her place in the bed.

"I am not crazy I am cautious," He said as he made to grab for her to pull her from the bed, but instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bed with her. "What are you doing?"

"I intend to spend Sunday morning lying in bed with my boyfriend," She replied kissing him. "Now please do not make it difficult."

"If you get found in here then…well you know what will happen" Snape said trying to put up an argument even though he very much wanted to stay there with her in his arms all day.

"Yes, I do know what will happen and I also know that it is six o'clock on Sunday, no one is awake yet, so calm down" Hermione said then kissed him again, this time with more passion, "Please."

Snape had no other choice but to give in, so he pulled the blankets up over him and put his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her again.

~*~

Draco had just awoken in his own bed, which was still an odd sensation to him, and rolled over to see Zandra's sleeping face mere inches from his. He loved this, he kissed her forehead gently. They had not gotten much past kissing in their short time together, but it did not bother him. Draco caressed her bare shoulder, and watched her eyes move back and forth behind her closed lids. _Dreaming my darling, how beautiful you are._ Draco began to sing quietly.

"_Your lips, your skin, your eyes, your hair,_

_You don't need no touching up. I don't really care _

_For anything that covers up your beauty_

'_Cause what God gave you, gorgeous girl, is what will suit me._

_And no diamond rings, necklaces and bangles._

_Don't look twice in the mirror, girl,_

_You're great from all angles._

_And when the angels take me from this world that I was born in, _

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girlfriend in the morning."_

_And when angels come to take me from this world_

_I'll say, "None of you look half as good as my girl." _

_So wake up my sweetness, you know that it's true, _

_Make-up was designed for other girls to try and look like you._

_For my gorgeous, my words no longer cautious,_

_You're like a bottomless pit, completely flawless._

_So watch me free falling head over heart._

_Without doubt, the most beautiful piece of art._

_So when my days are through, _

_I can say it was all for you."_

Zandra opened her eyes slowly and looked at Draco, "Where you talking to me?"

"No," Draco said "I was singing to you." He finished sweetly.

"Ok let's hear it." Zandra said.

"Nope, you missed it I'm sorry." Draco said with a shrug.

"Oh please," Zandra said with a perfect pout that made Draco's heart melt.

"Ok fine," Draco said in mock exasperation.

"_And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you.  
And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me.  
And you - you think you know me.  
I guarantee there's a lot more to see.  
And you - you don't believe it's true -  
That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you._

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
Feet beneath the sand.  
And I wish that I could drive you in my car  
to kiss you under stars._

_And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be.  
And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly.  
And I - I don't know where to go.  
I wrote a song just to let you know  
that we - we could be together.  
I'll hold you forever._

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
Feet beneath the sand.  
I wish that I could drive you in my car  
to kiss you under stars._

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
Feet beneath the sand.  
And I wish that I could feel your touch,  
I think about you so much."_

Draco finished "I hope you are pleased with yourself, getting me to sing for you"

"Don't worry I am," Zandra said to him.

"Good, because it's true I love you, with all my heart, I want nothing more then to be with you, to wake up next to you every morning, to smell the sweetness of your skin, and feel the touch of your lips on mine, to feel your heartbeat as I hold you close, to feel the rush of your breath against my neck, I want to call you mine."

~*~

"Hermione" Snape said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Hermione replied.

"Why do you love me?" Snape asked his partner who lay in bed next to him.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione said as she rolled over to meet Snape's gaze.

"Many reasons" He replied.

"Give me some," Hermione replied now beginning to worry.

"Just tell me why you love me, please," Snape said.

"Well for starters, you make me happy, you make me feel loved, you don't judge, you are mature, and you respect me." Hermione said, she had many more reasons but did not list them all.

"Yes, yes but why _me_ of all people, why did you not fall for Draco? You two spent a reasonable amount of time together, you have a decent number of things in common, and he is your age, so why not him?" Snape asked.

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because…... never mind let's just forget it." Snape said then rolled over facing away from Hermione because he did not want her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

Hermione placed her arm around him and pressed up against him; she lifted her head up and rested it on his shoulder. "I love you Severus, I love you because of who you are, I don't care about what other people thing about us and least of all do I care about our age. Don't forget that," She said then placed a kiss on his neck.

Snape took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I love you too Hermione but things are not going to be that easy."

"I never said it would be" Hermione replied. "It is going to be hard, we are going to have to fight for our love and put up with whatever it is people have to say, but we will stick together. I won't leave you Severus, I love you too much."

Snape felt like a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders at her words. He had been scared that when times got tough she would leave him; he could not stand to end up alone again. Tears began to run down his cheeks, and he did not trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

"You can not be afraid Severus, I love and will not leave you, and I want you to be able to tell me when you are scared and tell me what is bothering you, we are going to make it." Hermione said then kissed his cheek, she felt wetness from his tears there. She got up and walked around the bed and knelt on the floor in front of him, she kissed him.

"_I love you Severus, and don't you ever forget that."_

Snape sat up and took her in his arms; he kissed her and then nodded once more.

"I love you too, but we have much more to face, together."

A/N: Ok this is all I got; it kinda sounds like an ending to me, but fear not I will eventually come up with more. Review please, and send me some ideas cuz I'm fresh out for this story. You can send them to my e-mail if you want emily_ I just need a big dose of inspiration. It took me 5 hours to write this. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love the support I have gotten from you all.

Both the songs in this story belong to Tom Felton, they are not mine, you can get his music at feltbeats . com though so enjoy!


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: A big thank you to the ever faithful Irritable-Grizzly69. Now on with the story!

Chapter 14

As October turned to November, and November to December, not much had changed in the way of Hermione and Snape's relationship. He was still infatuated with her and her with him. They spent many nights hulled up behind the portrait of Fawkes, wishing the night would never end, yet always waking in their own beds and with the memory of the pervious night still on their minds. They where in love, there was no denying that, they knew it, and Draco knew it, but that was what began to bother Hermione, it was a secret no one knew but them, she did not want to let the world know but she wanted someone to know. She had no one to talk to except for Draco and Zandra, and though they were good friends Draco already knew all there was to be said, and he often knew it before Hermione did. And Zandra, sweet naïve little Zandra, she was none the wiser to Hermione and Snape's relationship even though she had nearly walked in on some very intimate moments in Snape's office. Ron she could no longer talk to for fear that she might want to go back to babying him like she had for so many years, he was not an important part of her life and she knew it, but she felt oddly empty without the trio. Harry, had eyes only for Ginny and was rarely seen not looking at her, he was so caught up in his affection, yes affection is what Hermione called it for she did not believe that he loved her, for her that he could not form a sentence without her presence. Ginny was to enthralled with Harry's lack of ability to function without her that she seemed to forget that there was a world outside of him. Yes they were quite the couple, often seen gazing lovingly into each others eyes for hours at a time, caught in the broom cupboard a fair few times, but still not in love. They never argued, or even disagreed on anything, they never had a bad word to say to each other, it was all to perfect to last, and Hermione knew that. She and Snape had their arguments, about how fairly he treated her in class, which he said he treated her as he always did but Hermione thought that her grades had been given a boost, they argued about her staying in his bed on Saturday nights, Hermione saw no harm in it no one woke on Sundays until noon at the earliest and if caught leaving his room she could simply say that she had a question to ask him, but he would not hear of it he said it was too risky that they would be caught for sure and then kicked out of Hogwarts. Hermione thought that he was far too safe, that he was scared of taking chances, and she enjoyed a little thrill everyone in a while, she thought that getting caught would be fun, but Snape wholeheartedly disagreed. They where different, oh yes, different in almost everyway. She was flamboyant and happy, and even though he did not care to admit it he was a rather surly unsocial person, She was young and in the prime of her life, while he was growing older and nearing his fortieth birthday. These differences did not bother Hermione in the least, but Snape was greatly bothered by them. He wanted her to have someone to grow old with and he knew that his days would end far before hers, he did not want to leave her with nothing, but she did not care she only wanted him. Her days at Hogwarts where drawing to a close, her, Draco, Harry, and Ron were permitted by McGonagall to graduate after the Christmas holidays, this meant much planning for Hermione and Snape, trying to figure how they would find time to be together after her graduation, how they would continue their relationship. Draco, Ron, and Harry had chosen to stay for the remainder of the year to be with their girlfriends, and in Ron's case fiancé and Hermione learned last week. Snape wanted Hermione to stay in school, to continue taking classes, but Hermione wanted to be done and graduate, thus leading to the argument the couple were currently having in Snape's rooms.

"You need to stay, you can get more classes and more training, and that will help you become a healer just like you always wanted." Snape said in a calm but firm voice from his place on the couch.

"Yes but if I leave not then I can get a head start on an apprenticeship months before anyone else." Hermione replied in an equally calm voice from the other end of the couch. She was turned to face Snape with her legs crossed in front of her, Snape found her adorable in this position but refrained from saying so because he felt that she would use it to her advantage to win the argument they were now having.

"Why do you want so badly to do an apprenticeship? You could walk right up to St. Mungo's now and they would give you a job." Snape replied.

"Because, I want to learn more still, I'm not done learning."

"Then stay here at the school, you know the place where learning is the forefront of the priorities."

"Now don't get smart with me Severus, you know what I mean, there are things I can learn from an apprenticeship that I can not learn here."

"Name one" Snape shot back a little more rudely then he had planned.

"I will learn to operate in a work environment; I will meet new people..."

"Well what if I don't want you to meet new people?" Snape cut her off.

"What? Is that what this is about?" Hermione said she crawled to the other end of the couch to be closer to Snape, she took her hand cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "If you are afraid I will meet someone else, don't be, I love you." She said then kissed him, she found herself doing this a lot lately, reassuring him that she loved him. Snape broke the kiss after a second or two,

"I know you love me, but that doesn't take away my fears."

"You shouldn't have fears babe, I found the perfect man for me and he is right here in front of me," She said.

Snape took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "I know but I am still afraid to loose you." He said then kissed her, that was his only fear loosing her. He had already lost someone once, and thought it was not the same kind of love he felt for Hermione he could not endure loosing another person in his life.

A/N: Ok I know this one is short but I think that it gives a great insight into Hermione's perspective, and then next chapter will be mostly about Snape. I am also considering doing one for Draco seeing as he is a big character in this story. So I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Snape had busied himself with correction the last minute papers that students turned in, it was

nearing the Christmas holidays and many students were running around franticly trying to catch up

on last minute work, which meant of course that Snape was doing the same thing. He hated how

little many of the students seemed to care about their studies, sometimes he considered throwing it

all away, moving to some far off place, finding and island, build a house and live there, never coming

out again. He had these same thoughts every at the same time, right before Christmas break and

right before the end of term, it was always the same. One year though he had almost gone through

with his plan, he had found and unplottable island between Russia and Alaska. He was ready to go,

but something in the back of his mind told him to stay, told him that something good was coming.

And to his amazement it did, Voldemort had returned and that meant that he was a spy once more.

It gave him a sense of doing something worth while, he did not care if he won or lost the battle as

long as it gave him something to occupy his mind. And my, oh my, did his mind wander, and it more

often then not, got him in trouble. It got him in trouble with Dumbledore, more often towards the

end of the war, when he had found something worth daydreaming about. He had to be much more

careful in the presence of Voldemort though, if he had been caught daydreaming about 'the filthy

mudblood' as she had come to be known by the Death Eaters, then that would have meant the end

for him, and the war may have had a much different outcome. Yes he had thought of Hermione long

before she had thought of him, he can remember the exact moment that he had realized that he felt

more for her then he should.

~*~

It was the first week of summer after her sixth year, she had decided that she would not be going

back to Hogwarts the next year and was discussing this with Luna who was staying at the burrow.

They had both been invited along with Harry to stay for the summer, Snape needed to find out if she

was going to go with Harry to find the Horcruxes. He made his way down to the lake by the burrow

and found Hermione and Luna sitting on the dock their feet submerged in the water. He did not

think anything of it, he of course did not care if he was interrupting any kind of personal

conversation, and he was his usual surly self. Then he noticed how the sun shown off her hair, how

when she turned her head her curls cascaded over her shoulder, reflecting the brilliant sunlight. He

noticed the overly large sunglasses she wore and decided that she had not put on makeup as of yet,

it was only 8 am after all, oh how he wished that he could see her when she woke in the morning,

how beautiful she would be. Then he noticed the bikini that she was wearing, it was a pale shade of

pink, and it complemented the tan she now had perfectly. He noticed how perfectly her waist

narrowed, how toned her arms and legs were, how well her breasts filled out the small bikini top. He

had not expected her to be this beautiful, she had always been the annoying little first year in his

eyes, but now seeing her so exposed made him realized how perfect she really was, how he would

one day be with her. As he approached them Luna looked up,

"Hello Professor, what brings you down here?"

"I uhh…" Yes what did bring him down here he seemed to have forgotten and after a quite noticeable pause he remembered. "I was coming to ask if the two of you planned to aid Harry in his hunt for the Horcruxes."

"Oh no not me, I have a wedding to plan." Luna said in a very bright voice. Hermione on the other hand did not seem as thrilled to see him; to her he was still the jerk of a teacher that he had been back at Hogwarts.

Hermione simply nodded at him. Luna then jumped up "I need to go find George, I have some err business to tend to with him" This business never fooled Hermione she knew exactly what 'business' Luna spoke of, it was the only time Luna seemed to think about what she said before she said it and it greatly amused Hermione who gave a small smile as Luna left.

Snape took her place on the dock, which was much closer to Hermione then he had calculated. Hermione gave him an odd look then quite rudely said "What do you want, Professor."

He could not remember a time when she had been so openly rude with him.

"Firstly there is no need to call me professor anymore, as you have decided not to return to Hogwarts." Snape said calmly.

"I never told you that," Hermione spat back.

"No but Molly did, she is very worried about you"

"And did she send you down here to talk to me, because if she did then you can turn around and leave right now."

"No I am here of my own accord thank you, I simply wanted to know of your planes for this summer."

"I am going with Harry and that is all you need to know."

"Well then I think that you should know that Harry has decided to work from the burrow, he will not be leaving here permanently."

"WHAT? How would you know that?"

"Because I just discussed it with him, we decided that it would be safe to stay here."

"I am going to go have a word with Harry, if you don't mind," Hermione said as she got up an stormed off towards the house. Snape watched her go, a twinge in his heart told him to follow but his common sense told him to stay, and stay he did.

After that he made every effort to get Hermione to warm to him and his efforts paid off, in no time she was calling him by his given name, and refrained for storming out of the room when he entered, and much to his joy he found that she would often joke with him, and enjoyed his company.

~*~

Yes he remembered every detail of that summer, right down to the look on her face when he

hugged her crying form after a rather bad argument with Ron. Snape had hated him before but now

he had a whole other reason to hate him, he was keeping him from the woman he loved. It bothered

Snape to have to compete with a boy half his age for the love of Hermione, and their age difference

bothered him, but it bothered him a little less every day. Now his main concern was that if Hermione

took an apprenticeship then she would be living in quarters with another man, by herself, and he

could do nothing about it. He feared loosing her to another man, and feared even more having to

compete for her love again. He would never give up her love willingly, no he would fight for it with

every last fiber of his being, he would lay his own life down for her. These thoughts brought tears to

his eyes, and he did not realize it until his vision was so blurred that he could not read the essay in

front of him. He put the paper down and stood up from his desk, he looked at the clock _1:34 a.m._

How he hated late nights of grading papers, he paced his office trying to think of some way to calm

his nerves, he left his office and headed down the hallway, to where he did not know, but he was

going there and in a hurry. He found himself outside the entrance to Draco and Hermione's dorm, he

entered the dorm and made his way to Hermione's room, he climbed into the bed next to her, he

could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair, he kissed her neck and she rolled over.

"What are you doing here, is something wrong?" She added seeing the tears on his cheeks.

"No I was just thinking of you, of us," He said then placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and was swept up in sleep almost instantly. Snape on the other hand lay there for what felt like hours before he too felt the pull of sleep.

There they where, to people in love, who were not meant to be, a forbidden love that would be frowned upon had it been discovered, and yet they slept so peacefully as if none of that mattered as if they were untouchable. They were not untouchable by any means.

A/N: Ok I hope you liked it, it is a bit longer then the last one but only by about four hundred words. Please keep reviewing, and let me know if I should do one on Draco.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Whozthere" Draco said as he felt something touching his face, he did not know what time it was but his mind said it was far too early to be awake. Zandra gave a smile and a giggle then brushed Draco's hair from his face.

This had become a routine morning for Draco, he would be woken by Zandra every morning, and knowing that she was too good for him he would always question who it was waking him before he opened his eyes. He was afraid that one day he would wake by alone or worse with someone else. Well wake up in a relationship with someone else, he had woken up next to Hermione for months, but it wasn't the same as waking next to Zandra, when he woke next to Hermione it was to see the face of his best friend, on of the only real friends that he had anymore, but when he woke next to Zandra it was to see him future staring back at him. In those sapphire eyes he could see everything his heart desired, he saw a wedding, children, a family like the one he never had, a happy family, a peaceful family, and that was all he had ever wanted.

Draco knew that this was what he wanted, knew that this was right, _right now, right here_ he thought to himself _this is bliss_. Her eyes were like a trap to him, once he started looking he could not look away, and he love it, he never wanted it to end, and he hopped that after the dance next week it would be official, it would never end, he would have his peace and the love of his life, as Hermione would say he would have his cake and eat it too. He laughed to himself at the thought it had always confused him, why would you make a cake and not eat it seems a bit wasteful, but his sudden thought about Hermione sent him hurdling into darker thoughts. Thoughts that made him worry for his best friend, she did not have the same promising future he did, in fact he seriously doubted whether or not she would ever be able to be happy, he saw no way the she and Snape could work out, not with him working here and her seeming unwavering determination to continue he education away from him. Snape was a level headed man, yes, and he was kind, mostly, and he was understanding, usually, he was territorial, obscenely. This worried Draco, how were he and Hermione going to keep up a normal relationship when what the both of them wanted was what the other feared. Hermione wanted to have an apprenticeship, and to continue learning and to be around people all the time, and share her knowledge with the world, and Snape wanted her all to himself, to live in seclusion with her and keep her as his and only his. They were either going to compromise or break up, and Draco severely disliked the second option. The second option meant that his best friend would be ruined, she would fall to bit and he would have to watch helpless as she tried to pick up the pieces, and all the while he would leave Zandra to fend for herself as he tended to Hermione and that would take a serious toll on their relationship. Draco knew that every thing would eventually work itself out in the end; it was next week he needed to worry about.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Snape sat in his chambers and cried for the first time in a long time, not just a few tears, but a cry that made his lungs hurt made his body shake and his heart tear. He did not know what he had done wrong and he could not compose himself enough to think things through properly. Things had worked out wonderfully for Draco and Zandra, during his graduation speech he had marched off the stage found Zandra in the crowd and got to him knee pulled out a ring and proposed to her right then and there, she was elated of course and so was Draco, he almost skipped out on the rest of the graduation. Snape should have known it would never work out for him though, there was no warning, he was so sure, but no. Severus hadn't done it quite so publicly though, maybe he should have maybe she would have said yes then with all the people watching, but he would never know. After the ceremony he took he aside right next to the lake, the most beautiful spot he could find, he went through the motions, he got on one knee, he told her how very dearly that he loved her and she looked at him with tear in her eyes and said no.

He live through it though, he didn't go off and cry, he live through the dance that followed the ceremony with out so much a breaking his typical sinister prowl. He even made it through having to watch her on the platform of the train, saying good-bye to the other teachers and even warmly kissing Hagrid's cheek. That sent a cold spasm up his back, he knew that he would never so much as get even a warm hug from her again. But he still did not shed a tear, no he would not he knew that this would happen from the beginning, that she would refuse him, that was what had made her so wonderfully beautiful to him in the first place, that she would never choose him, she was a challenge, and he though that he had beaten it, but apparently not.

Soon after word reached him that she and Victor Krum were apprenticing together under the same master. No he knew that he would loose out to someone younger then him, he knew that was how it was supposed to be, the void he felt where his heart should be ached but still no tears. It wasn't until now that he shed a tear for her, now after receiving this letter from her and knowing exactly what his response would be did he shed a tear. He read the letter only once, but now it looked like was ages old, he had shed most of his tears onto it, and her wrung it between his hands as though he wanted to rip it but never did. The letter had no more then nine words written on it, but those nine words put things into perspective for him.

_Severus,_

_I still love you never forgive me?._

_Hermione_

How could he forgive her, yes he loved her, and yes he wanted to be with her now more then ever but it had been years since she so much as looked at him, twelve to be exact. She was a beautiful thirty year old, and he was now approaching his fifty-first birthday. How he would love to take her back but now it would only hurt the both of them. He would be gone in a few years, of a premature death from all the fumes he had endured from the potions that he had encounter in his lifetime he could feel it, and even though the healers said he was perfectly healthy he knew it would be soon, he looked nearly eighty now, and he moved like it too, he used a cane to walk just short distances and if he planned on going out fro linger the twenty minutes he had to use a wheelchair. That was not what she wanted no matter how much she thought she did, she had years ahead of her at least thirty more good ones, and he would be lucky to have five more years. He still made himself get up everyday to go to work at St. Mungo's where he now brewed potions for the sick, he worked alone which is what he wanted and the only contact he had from a coworker though out the day was with her, and it was barely contact, she came in to get the potions and left, that was it, she made sure not to look him in the eye as she did though. Severus knew why, she did not want his to see the love she still had for him. He only had one choice now, he still had claim to the island he had bough many years ago, he scrawled one word on a piece of paper, tied it to his owl and dissaperated to his island, he would not be disturbed again.

The owl landed with a thud on the window sill of Hermione's kitchen window. She had been waiting there for a response from Severus, she wanted him to take her back, and she wanted to be with him again. She quickly untied the note and looked down at the paper and began to sob. One word had never hit her so hard in her life. She fell to a heap on the floor letting the note slip from her hand. On the small piece of paper the in the slanty handwriting that could be mistaken for no one else's was the one word that positively ended Hermione,

_NO_

_END FIN FINITO OTTA HERE GONE DONE SE YA!_

A/N: Ok guys I hoped you like it, was not the ending I was expecting either but her what the heck they can't all live happily ever after. I cannot express how happy I am that this is done, but also how sad it is. Oh well, we shall meet again in some other universe I am sure of it. Thank you all who reviewed I wouldn't have finished without you guys!


End file.
